Happy Campers
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: Miley, Robbie Ray, Jackson, Lilly, Oliver and Jake go camping. But what if they got split up into three pairs? Major problem. Parings: Loliver and JakexMiley. Please read, review and enjoy. Complete!
1. Stuck In the Woods

**HANNAH MONTANA: Happy Campers**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana_ and its characters and places. It is owned exclusively by the Disney Channel.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Stuck In the Woods**

_Miley's Point of View_

"Hey, thanks for letting me come in your camping trip, Mr. Stewart," Jake Ryan said. "I really appreciate it."

I cringed. Why did my dad let him come, anyway? To torment me? Please, Jackson was bad enough.

"Oh, it's no problem," Dad replied, starting the car. "You have nothing to do, anyway, right?"

"Actually, I canceled some tapings." Jake smiled.

"Of what? Home videos?"

I cringed some more as I turned to Jake, who was trying to hold back laughter. He didn't try hard enough. Dad obviously didn't know that Jake was a hotshot actor, and that the tapings that he had canceled were for his television show, _Zombie High. _"Dad!"

"What?" Dad was confused.

"Jake is the star of this television show. You know, _Zombie High_?" I said.

"Yeah, Mr. Stewart," Lilly and Oliver joined in. I'm so thankful to have them in this trip, too. "And I think he has some interviews to do, but he canceled them all just to join us," Lilly added. "That's so sweet of him!"

Oliver and I exchanged looks, then rolled our eyes. Lilly still crushed on Jake.

"Is everybody here?" Dad asked. "Miley?"

"Here," I said, raising my hand, as if my dad was the teacher and he was checking our attendance in class.

"Lilly?"

Lilly shrugged. "Here."

"Oliver?"

Oliver was looking around, using cheesy pick-up lines on girls who passed by. He was just using the one with Tennessee when I nudged him. "Oliver!"

He looked up. "Huh? Oh, here."

"Jake?"

"Here." Jake sounded excited.

"Jackson?"

Nobody answered.

"Jackson?"

Still no answer.

"Jackson!"

I jumped out of the convertible. "I'll go get that nutcase." I ran into the house as fast as I could. "Jackson! Get out now, or we'll leave without you!"

"Coming!" Jackson said, sounding like his mouth was filled with something.

I entered the kitchen, and sure enough, he was there. Stuffing himself with whipped cream. "Jackson!" I said. "Can you get away from the whipped cream?"

"No," he said. "I'll be away for weeks!" But Jackson forced himself to it, and he finally put the whipped cream back into the fridge.

As I pulled him into the car, he stretched his hand out, saying, "Farewell, dear whipped cream. I'll miss you so!" I just giggled and rolled my eyes.

"What happened, son?" Dad asked, looking at Jackson's whipped-cream-stained upper-lip.

"Just spending my last moment with whipped cream," Jackson explained.

Lilly shot me a look, and I shrugged. We laughed. I jumped back in, Oliver and Jake sitting between us. Jackson and Dad were sitting at the front. Dad started the engine again, and we cruised down the road to some faraway camping place. Particularly the woods.

ooHMoo

"Oliver, don't they look sweet together?"

Lilly's shrieks woke me up. I sat up, finding out that I had been sleeping on Jake's shoulder. Jake was still sleeping, and Jackson and Dad were taking our bags from the trunk.

I pulled at Lilly's wrist, and whispered. "Don't. Ever. Say. That. _Again._"

"What?" Lilly said, her voice so loud that Jake woke up. "It's true; you two do look sweet together. Right, Oliver?"

"I…I don't know," Oliver replied, sounding kind of sad.

Lilly put her arm around his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Oliver shook his head.

Lilly and I looked at each other again, and shrugged. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder. Jake.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lilly, Oliver and I said in unison.

"Okay," Jake said slowly, weirded out.

When everything was ready, Dad parked the car somewhere "safe" and we headed down the woods.

We were halfway down the designated place when I heard someone call my name. Jake. Again. "Uh, Miley?"

"What?" I said.

"I think we're lost…"

(**A/N: **Uh-oh, Jake and Miley, lost in the woods, alone? What kind of trouble will this stir up? Just stay tuned and find out! Please tell me how you like this first _Hannah Montana _fanfic of mine that's not a oneshot through your reviews. Thanks!)


	2. Looking for Each Other

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Looking for Each Other**

_Lilly's Point of View_

"But, Oliver!" I cried. "Where could the others be?"

"I don't know, Lilly!" Oliver yelled, clearly frustrated. He'd been meaning to spend time alone with Miley and not me. You see, he likes Miley. That's why he was kind of lonely back in the convertible when I asked if Jake and Miley looked sweet together. But Miley, Jake, Mr. Stewart and Jackson were missing. We're just lucky that we got our things with us. I'm lucky alone that I have my trusty skateboard with me.

I sighed and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Should we look for them?"

"No, I'm tired."

"Help me set up the tent, then."

"I'd rather not. I'm terrible with those."

I got fed up. "Why are you being such an ass?"

Oliver calmed down. He sat. "I'm sorry, Lilly," he exhaled slowly. "It's just…what you said earlier."

"About Miley and Jake?"

"Yeah," he answered. "You know I like her, you do. What's worse, it's actually true."

I narrowed my eyes. "You mean, you think they look nice as a couple?"

He nodded.

"Come on, Oliver," I told him. "You know that I was just joking, for Miley's annoyance. I like Jake, so I wouldn't dare say it as a serious comment." He looked up at me, since I was still standing. I sat beside him. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not." Oliver looked into my eyes. I stared right back.

After a few seconds, since it was getting kind of awkward. I looked away. "Wanna help me with the tent now?"

Oliver stood up. "Alright, fine. But only if you help me with mine. I'm telling you, I'm terrible with those."

"Whatever," I laughed. "Just hurry, will you?"

Within minutes, we were done with both tents. "I thought you don't know how to set up a tent?"

Oliver winked. "I said, I'm terrible with those. I didn't say that I didn't know how to put those up."

I raised my eyebrows and nodded slightly. "Very well said. But, really, you did it better than me."

"I learned in Boy Scouts."

My eyes widened in surprise. "You went to Boy Scouts?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, when I was seven and you went to skateboard camp."

"Oh," I said. "Now I remember! Boy, seven years is a long time."

Oliver paused. Then he spoke again, as if he were only looking for the right words to say. "Sure is." Well, he didn't actually have to search hard for those so-called right words. Then he spoke up again. "Why'd you bring that here?" He pointed to my skateboard. "You can't go skateboarding in the woods."

I just looked around. A lake caught my eye. "I'll go check that lake out. Be right back!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know... go figure." I ran towards the lake. I was wearing denim shorts, so I could wade in the water up to my knees.

"I'll go with you!" Oliver yelled.

"Then hurry up!" I waved for him to run towards the lake.

Which he did with so much speed that he pushed me into the lake, completely soaking both of us. And I was wearing a white tank top. Thankfully, I wore a red sports bra underneath.

Oliver was on top of me, but he stood up. "I'm so sorry, Lilly. I didn't mean to."

I splashed him with water playfully. "I knew you didn't."

"Then what was that for?" he said, splashing water back.

"Nothing," I said, splashing him with water again. We played around in the lake for some time, completely forgetting that we were lost in the woods. Alone. Oh, no. We were lost in the woods. That was already bad. But being with Oliver, _alone_? I might as well die.

Or, not. Oliver was kind of fun to be with. And he is sort of street-smart, so maybe he knows a lot of camping survival tips. Maybe. But what I'm dreading is the...wait, what _am _I dreading? Just forget that I said that I'd rather die than be with Oliver alone. It's actually better than being alone for real. I'm just being the drama queen that I am.

But it's a surprising experience, I tell you. Especially the part about the kiss.

(**A/N: **I bet you're wondering, _What kiss_? Find out in the next chapter about Lilly and Oliver, which is chapter five, still waiting to be done. Every chapter, the point of view changes. I'll update soon, I promise. In the meantime, fill 'er up with reviews!)


	3. Whipped Dream

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Whipped Dream**

_Jackson's Point of View_

_"Oh, darling! How long have I gone without you?" I asked, taking her into my arms. _

_"Long enough. But why, Jackson? Why did you leave me?" she asked._

_"It's all part of my father's evil scheme of tearing us apart!" I exclaimed. "Gee, you're cold."_

_"All those days in my home, alone," she explained sadly._

_"Well, do not worry," I told her. "You'll never be in the fridge again. Come here, you whipped cream!" _

_I pulled her into a kiss. She was still soft and sweet. And really creamy. I've grown fond of whipped cream ever since I was a child. And I never changed. _

_She began talking again. "Jackson, get up! Have you been dreaming about whipped cream again?"_

I opened my eyes. "Huh? Where am I?"

"You're in the woods. Out camping, remember?" Dad said. "Now come out and get ready. We're going to go find Miley and Lilly and Jake and Oliver. They're still missing."

I sighed. Miley, Jake, Lilly and Oliver were nowhere to be found. And Dad thinks it's my entire fault because I haven't been watching them. I got up, took a bath in the public bathrooms, and got dressed.Yeah, so this was the woods, but it's still a camping site where people expect a place to actually take a decent bath in. I still felt rather silly for dreaming about whipped cream. Really stupid. But if Miley was here, she'd tell me, "But Jackson, you _are_ stupid!" It's just her and her perfect little life.

Okay, so accuse me of being jealous. After all, Miley is Hannah Montana, with chart-topping songs and a life as a teen idol. And she manages to hide it in her everyday life. Me? I can't even do well in class. I know, I know. It's because I don't try hard enough.

But I'm lucky myself that she's my sister. She's the best little sister in the world. Like, when she was five, she gave me a card with messy handwriting and too much glue. Even though it said, _For Jakson, da bestest big brother in da wurld_, with spelling mistakes, and all, I still kept it folded and hidden in my wallet. Which contains Dad's change in the counter, but let's keep that between us.

I began shouting their names. "Miley! Lilly! Jake! Oliver!" My voice got louder with every word. "Where are y'all at?"

"Maybe we should just give up, Son," Dad said miserably.

"No, Dad, we can't go home without 'em," I said. "Speaking of going home, how long is this camping trip?"

"Just for a few days. But as long as they're not here, we're not going home."

I smiled a bit. So it wouldn't be too long before me and my whipped cream are united! But, back to the more serious situation. "Where do you think they are, Dad?"

"Not too far away, I guess," Dad answered. "This is not too big, anyway. Many people are camping here, too."

As if on cue, some strangers out camping appeared and waved.

I looked at my watch. Thirteen minutes after twelve. "Come on, Dad. Maybe we can find them somewhere near."

"Sure, Son," Dad said, distracted by his own misery. "I'll catch up."

I began walking away, shouting their names every now and then, looking at the smallest detail in every campground, thinking it maybe theirs. But I always turn out wrong. I looked around to see if Dad had followed, and sure enough, there he was, shaking his pants.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Fell down," Dad said. "Some little folks over there were running around in circles. One of them eventually hit me, causing me to fall down. Now let's go continue looking for them."

"I still can't believe Miley and the others are missing," I told him.

Dad placed his hand on my shoulder. "Then maybe it hasn't hit you yet."

(**A/N: **Thanks for the awesome reviews! I hope you liked this chapter!)


	4. The Other Side of Jake Ryan

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**The Other Side of Jake Ryan**

_Jake's Point of View_

I woke up to find Miley sitting beside me. She looked like she just took a bath, since her hair was wet. "Miley?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You have a slight fever," Miley explained.

"How did you know?" I said, sitting up. And boy, did I have a strong headache.

"Well, I went to wake you up, but you didn't. I felt your forehead and you were hot." She paused when I smiled and raised my eyebrows. "I know what you're thinking, Jake Ryan. Not _that _kind of hot. You know what I mean. You're hot, by means of temperature."

I nodded. I needed to change my shirt, so I nonchalantly pulled my shirt off. I heard Miley gasp under her breath, and began to realize the situation. Miley was here, and she's seeing me without a shirt on. I turned red. Hey, even celebrities have their embarrassing moments. "Miley, do you mind leaving the tent?" I asked, trying not to use a tone that would offend her. Geez, this headache was getting stronger and stronger by the minute.

"Sure, yeah, okay." Miley, sounding embarrassed herself, left in a huff.

When I was done changing, I got out of the tent. Only then did I notice that Miley was wearing that tank top that she looks cute in. Okay, even though I've dated Rachel (we broke up last week), I still have a thing for Miley. And, to tell you so, it's a big thing. She held her cellphone up, probably looking for a signal. When she caught me staring, she wrinkled up her nose and raised her eyebrows. Then she rolled her eyes. "Miley?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Miley answered without looking up from her phone.

"Do you have some medicine on you?" I touched my forehead. "This headache is killing me."

"That's what headaches are supposed to do. They're supposed to hurt," Miley commented sarcastically. Then, she turned serious. "Wait, I think I have some in my bag." She entered her tent, then came out later with a capsule and a glass of water.

"Thanks," I said as I gulped down the capsule with the water.

"Oh, it's no problem," Miley replied, looking into my eyes. She looked away quickly.

We sat down on a pile of logs. "May I?" I asked, pointing to her phone, as if to say that I want to borrow it. Which I did.

Before she could reply, I took it from her. I guess she hates me even more, because she glared when she thought I wouldn't see. I began looking at her pictures. I got to a picture of Hannah Montana. "Oh, you like Hannah Montana?"

"Oh, I _love _her," Miley replied, a smile of many meanings on her face.

I nodded. Then I did a double take at the picture. And realized something. "You're...you're Hannah Montana?" I asked.

Miley didn't meet my gaze, but she nodded. "That's why I didn't want to kiss you on _Zombie High_."

I stood up and started to back away. "Oh, my god, you _are _Hannah. Why didn't you tell me?" I didn't even feel my headache anymore. Who knew that I was this close to kissing the girl of my dreams?

Miley gave me an _Are you kidding? _look. "I didn't even trust Lilly at first. And she's my best friend. I don't even have a relationship with you, so why should I trust you?"

"You do have a relationship with me," I said. "I'm your co-star."

"Oh yeah," Miley said. "So, I suppose Lindsay Lohan told Chris Pine that she only carefully dots her freckles on with a marker, just because he was her co-star in _Just My Luck_?"

I paused. "She does?"

"No. I just made that up." Miley sighed. "That was an example, see?"

"So, if you don't trust me, why did you tell me now?" That was my eleventh question for the day. I ask a lot, believe me, especially when I don't understand something. And this thing is really bugging me.

"You caught me off-guard," Miley said. "Can you just lay off on me? I want to be alone."

"It's not my fault that we're lost in the woods!" I said for the thousandth time, as if it came with the subject. Last night, all I've done was reassure a worried Miley that neither of us should take the blame for getting lost in the forest.

"I know it isn't!" Miley yelled back.

I took her into my arms, and surprisingly, she didn't move. "I'm sorry, okay?" I said. "I just, I don't want to disappoint you."

"You've already done that, so why stop now?" Miley seemed to like making sarcastic comments. "Okay, I understand. I'm sorry, too. Maybe you need a second chance..."

"Let's start over, huh?" I held my hand out.

Miley shook it. "Consider it done."

We got to know each other well for that day. I found out that Miley was allergic to food coloring and that her favorite color was blue. She found out that I wear contacts and that I have extra glasses handy every where I go. I even showed her how I looked like with them. And the feeling of Miley's hand over mine never left me.

"You're actually pretty cool," Miley said.

We stared at each other for the longest time. "Miley?" I managed to say.

"Jake?" Miley said at the same time.

I expected her to look away, and I could tell she expected me to do the same. But we didn't. We leaned in close, and when our foreheads touched, I knew we were going to kiss. The tip of our nose touched, and my lips were so close to meeting hers when a twig snapped, and it caught our attention, stopping the kiss.

Damn. "Uh, I should go back to my tent. I have to study and read the script of the new episode of my show," I said lamely.

Miley avoided the subject, too. "Yeah, me, too. Have to do some reading. There's this new book that I have; it's so interesting."

We went back to our tents, but deep inside, we knew that a kiss should have happened. Not just now.

(**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the lame third chapter, but I can't leave Jackson and Robbie Ray out. So, everytime I update about the two of them, I'll update with Miley and Jake, too, to make it up to you guys. Or, I'll add something about either Lilly and Oliver or Miley and Jake in a chapter about Robbie Ray and Jackson, but I'll do that with Miley and Jake and Lilly and Oliver, too. Like, a switch, or something. I've got the plans for this down, and there will be twenty-two chapters. Not so sure about that yet. Thanks for the reviews! You guys made this my most successful chapter fic ever, for the record. :D)


	5. Unexpected

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Unexpected**

_Oliver's Point of View_

"Ouch!" Lilly rubbed her head. A twig fell off a tree and it accidentally hit her.

"That was our third surprise of the day," I said as Lilly grabbed a small ice cube from her cooler.

Ever since the day started, Lilly and I have had nothing but surprises. First, upon waking up, Lilly found out that her skateboard had been stolen. Obviously lonely, Lilly reasoned, "Oh, it's okay, that's why I brought it, it's one of my inexpensive skateboards," to hide her feelings. But I knew that even though it was inexpensive, it meant a lot to her, because it was her first skateboard. The second one, my jeans ripped while I was chasing Lilly around our campground. Lilly laughed, but I said, "Those were my best jeans!" And now, this.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her.

Lilly rubbed the ice cube to her head. "No, not much."

"I really still can't believe that we're lost. In the woods." Lilly shuddered. She'd been afraid of the woods for as long as I can remember. But I guess she's gotten over it. A little. "If it weren't for Miley," she said, paused, and smiled. "Or Jake, I wouldn't have come here."

"So that means you wouldn't come for me?" I was sort of disappointed in her for saying that.

"No, Oliver, of course I would!" Lilly followed me into my tent. "I'm sorry, I just..."

"You what?" I said, turning to her.

"I'm just closer to Miley and I like Jake, that's all," Lilly answered.

I sighed. "I understand the thing with Miley, but with Jake? I'm your best friend, and Jake was—"

"Jake was my date to the 70's dance," Lilly finished my sentence.

"Exactly, he was your date to the 70's dance, so you don't even know him that well!"

"You're just jealous because Miley likes him and she thinks of you as a friend!"

Well, there was complete silence after that. But you'll never believe what caused it. A kiss. Neither of us knows who started it.

"Uh, I'm...I'm sorry," Lilly said.

Forgive me for not thinking clearly, but I pulled her into another kiss. And, what do you know, she kissed me back. I never really thought of Lilly as more than a friend. Sure, she was cute, smart and talented, she was kind, too, but we've been friends too long. When the kiss ended, we sat in my tent in silence, never once meeting each other's gaze.

"Well, look at that," I said. Lilly turned to me, and I looked back at her. "Two surprises in one moment. Will they ever end?"  
"Look, Oliver, can we just forget that this happened?"Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I stood up and led her out of the tent.

"I'll go skateboarding," Lilly said.

"But your skateboard was stolen, remember?"

"I have an extra." Lilly pulled her extra skateboard out.

I recognized it. The one with the blue guitar and graphic background. It was the one I had given her in the sixth grade for her birthday. "Oh, you brought that here? What if it gets stolen, too?"

"Nah, I'll take care of it," Lilly told me, hopping on the skateboard. She rode it smoothly at first, but she lost balance when she got to the rocky part. She was struggling to keep up, but she eventually fell.

I was just watching her, thinking about the kiss, and if I liked her as more than a friend.

"Oliver!" Lilly yelled. "Help me up!"

I ran to her. "Sorry! Where's the skateboard?"

"I'm sorry, Oliver, but it just kept going and I lost it." Lilly looked at her new bruise, right on her knee.

"It's okay," I reassured her. "Want me to help you with your bruise?"

"Yeah, help would be good," Lilly replied.

I grabbed my pocket first aid kit and covered her bruise with a plaster strip ever so carefully.

"I didn't see that coming," I told her.

"Huh?" Lilly rubbed the plaster strip to tighten it.

"What happened to you earlier, with the skateboard," I said. "I didn't see it coming."

"Me, either." Lilly stood up. "Hey, thanks."

"No problem," I replied.

I tried to talk to her about the kiss. "Listen, Lilly, about the lip-lock..."

"What? Oh, that. Don't mind it. We didn't mean it." Lilly was quick to let it go.

But I wanted to decipher it. "That wasn't just a coincidence."

"I don't think before I act," Lilly reasoned. "All the time."

"But," I started. Lilly had gone back to her tent.

(**A/N: **There's the kiss, as promised! Thanks for the great reviews! I'm thinking about the chapters, so I guess there wouldn't be twenty-two of them, after all. I'll just write the others according to plan, but there won't be any full chapters on Robbie Ray and Jackson anymore, since this story revolves around Miley, Jake, Lilly and Oliver. I'll just sneak some parts about them in other chapters.)


	6. Maybe

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Maybe**

_Robbie Ray's Point of View_

"Jackson!"

I looked for the obvious mastermind under the plan of making our food supply vanish.

"Yeah, Dad?" There he was, his mouth and clothes covered in various food items.

"Where is our food?"

He just shrugged and licked chocolate off his finger.

ooHMoo

_Miley's Point of View_

"I can't like him, I can't like him, I can't like him," I chanted over and over to myself. I really can't like Jake, because Oliver and Lilly would be heartbroken. Lilly had told me weeks ago that Oliver liked me. But the thing is, Jake and I don't return their feelings.

"Miley?" Jake asked, entering my tent. "What are you saying?"

I looked up at his beautiful eyes. Then I denied thinking that they were beautiful. "Nothing. None that you'd care of."

Okay, sure, I almost kissed Jake this morning. But nothing special happened after that—not that I thought it was special. I just thought it was quite unusual. I really have no clue of what came over me.

Jake just nodded, and got out of my tent.

"Jake, wait!" I held him by the hand.

"What?" he said, turning back to meet me.

"I want to talk," I said.

"About what, exactly?" Jake asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "About what could've happened this morning."

Jake looked like he wanted to avoid it. "Why?"

"Nevermind," I said.

Jake thought about it some more, then, without warning, he placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss already surprised me by itself. What surprised me more, though, was that I didn't stop Jake.

"Does that mean that you wanted it to happen?" I asked when the kiss was over. I bit my lip.

"Yes," Jake breathed.

"But, Jake, I—" I began.

"I understand, Miley. You don't feel that way about me. I know," Jake said.

"No, Jake, it's just that—"

He cut me off again. "You think I'm too quick with my actions? I'll slow down, then."

"Don't cut me off," I told him before I spoke. I placed my pointer gently over his lips. "Let me get to know you better first. I don't know if I like you yet." I took my finger away.

Jake sighed, led me outside, and sat me down on a log. He sat down beside me. "Okay. Stay here." He went inside his tent, leaving me alone. I looked up; it was already getting dark, with a few stars already showing. Jake came out later with the smallest radio I've ever seen. He turned it on, and a slow love song came on. It was loud enough. You wouldn't believe that music could actually come from such a tiny thing like it.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Oh, just a gift from the _Zombie High _crew," Jake replied.

"Oh," I replied, nodding.

"Want to dance?" he proceeded to ask.

"Love to." I stood up, wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Jake?" I said.

"Yeah?" Jake replied, his breath warm against my cheek.

"I'm sorry." I looked up at him.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "For what?"

"The way I treated you before," I answered.

"Oh, that." Jake smiled. "It's my fault, really. If I hadn't been such a show-off, I would have gotten your attention. And got you treating me in a positive way."

"I know," I told him. "But, you know, Jake, you're actually pretty cool when you open up."

Slow, romantic songs continued playing, and we kept dancing in the middle of our campsite, under the moonlight. It was the highlight of my day.

Back in my tent, tears slowly welled up in my eyes. I blinked, letting them roll down my cheeks. I missed Dad, Jackson, especially Mom. Even Lilly and Oliver. I got out of my tent, and crept up slowly to Jake's, still not believing that I'm actually going to do it. I wished that I wasn't lost in the middle of the forest. But, no. I still was, not matter how many times I close my eyes and hope that when I open them, I'd be at home.

I carefully opened Jake's tent. "What am I doing?" I asked myself. "I'm homesick. What does that have to do with Jake? There's no turning back now. I just need comfort. Maybe Jake can give me that."

Jake was already asleep, but I think I woke him up. "Miley?" he asked, rubbing his eyes, and putting his extra glasses on, since he didn't have time to put on his contacts. "What are you doing here?"

"Jake, I hope you don't mind," I told him. "But do you suppose I can stay here for a little while?"

(**A/N: **Made a little changes, if you've noticed. Thanks for the reviews again! I'm also looking for co-writers to write a new _Hannah Montana _fic. Tell me if you can be that co-writer through reviews and private messages.)


	7. Confusions and Misunderstandings

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Confusions and Misunderstandings**

_Lilly's Point of View_

"Lilly, come out, please!" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver, what do you want?" I replied.

"I really want to discuss what happened." His voice softened a bit.

"Well, too bad for you," I said. "I don't. I just want to forget it, okay? It was you who started the second one, anyway."

"But you kissed right back!"

"It was hard to think at that moment, okay? Look, could you just leave me alone?" There was no reply. I came out. "Oliver?"

He was sitting on his camping bag. Which was as huge as mine. We packed so many things, that we had to stop walking through the woods every ten minutes to rest because our bags were so heavy. That was before we got lost and we had to settle for that campground that we're in now. I sat down beside him. "Oh, what do _you _want?" Oliver said, not looking at me.

"I want to apologize," I told him.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything that happened today," I said, looking up. I was getting cold. I pulled at my jacket to keep me warm.

Oliver sighed. "Me, too. You're right. Kissing is a mystery; there's no point discussing. Let's just forget it."

"I guess so," I said.

"Are you cold?" Oliver asked. Maybe he noticed me pull my jacket tighter. When I nodded, he put his arm around me. And no, there's no I don't think it has anything to do with romance. Or does it…?

"This is awkward…" I said slowly, and Oliver quickly took off his arm.

"Where do you think they are now?" Oliver said.

"Who?"

"You know, Miley, Jake, Jackson, and Mr. Stewart?"

"No clue," I replied, shrugging.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere…"

"Of course they would. They wouldn't leave us here, would they?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, no." I sat up. "We've got to find them!"

"Lilly!" Oliver shouted after me as I ran around the woods in an effort to find them. "Wait up!"

I slowed down a bit to let Oliver catch up. When he did, I ran fast again.

We looked everywhere. But still, we didn't find them. "How big is this, anyway?" I asked Oliver as we neared out campsite.

"I don't know," Oliver replied, breathless.

Being the klutz that I am, I tripped on a log. Okay, so you don't believe that I'm a klutz because I'm a skateboarder. But I've learned to live my life as a klutz. "Oh, great," I muttered. "Another bruise to match the one earlier."

"Let me see," Oliver said. He rubbed the bruise.

"Ouch! Watch it!" I said.

Oliver blew air on the bruise, then grabbed another plaster strip from his first aid kit and covered the bruise. "Gee, Lil," he told me. "You're really costing me some plaster strips here."

I laughed. "Sorry. I knew I should've brought my own, but I didn't have time. You know how I always pack at the last minute."

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, that's why I brought this." He waved the first aid kit. "I knew you wouldn't have time to get one."

"Aw," I replied. "Thanks a bunch!" I went to change my contacts, because the pair I was wearing were getting clouded. "Oh, no," I muttered.

"What?" Oliver, who has really clear vision, asked.

"I didn't bring extra contacts!" I replied hysterically. "Oh, my god, I didn't bring any contacts. What am I going to do?"

"Do you have your extra glasses?" Oliver asked.

I wrinkled my nose up. "Yeah, but you know how I hate wearing those," I said, taking my glasses and an untouched pack of gum from my pocket. I began chewing on my gum.

"Hey, watch it!" Oliver said, backing away from me when I blew up the gum near his face. "Well, it's wearing those glasses or nothing." Oliver took the glasses and put them on me. "See, it's not that bad."

I pulled out a compact mirror, still chewing. "Yeah, I guess."

"You actually look cute in them," Oliver told me.

I looked over at him. "You think?"

"No, I don't think so," Oliver said. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him in confusion. "I know."

"I guess I could wear them. But once I get home, I am so going to bring extra contacts in my pocket from then on."

"But you'll still wear your glasses, right?" Oliver seemed to like how I look with glasses on.

I laughed. "Yeah, when I'm next to a clown. Then we could compare how much people are going to laugh at us as they pass by. I'll win for sure."

"Come on, Lillian, it's not that bad, really," Oliver said.

"Easy for you to say, lopsided freak," I teased.

"Hey!" Oliver touched his nose, grabbed the compact from me, and looked. "People don't even notice it. So, it's like that now, huh?"

"Like what?" I said as a sly smile crept up Oliver's face and he began to tickle me. "Stop it!" I yelled, getting out of his grasp. I ran, and he chased me.

When he finally caught up, we fell down. I blew a bubble of gum, and when it was just about a centimeter away from his face, I popped it and chew again. "Watch it," he repeated.

I didn't reply. We just lay there, looking at each other. I didn't even notice when I accidentally swallowed my gum. My thoughts went back to the kiss immediately. And I thought of Oliver. There are a lot of things worth liking in him, but I just can't like him. He's my best friend. And that's that.

(**A/N: **As a reply to crazy4oliver's review, yeah, I guess you could say that their bags are huge. But Lilly brought a separate bag for the skateboards, and the radio is small. The coolers have a handle. But, whatever. So, how do you guys like this chapter? I was out of ideas, but I managed. As for co-writing a new story, just tell me your idea and maybe we could work it out. X's and O's, youngwriter2005.)


	8. Too Close for Comfort

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Too Close for Comfort**

_Jake's Point of View_

I woke up to find Miley sleeping soundly beside me. I had my arm around her, but I slowly took it away so that she won't wake up. I fished a towel and some clothes to change into from my camping bag and got out of the tent, careful not to make a sound. I stretched. Last night, Miley had gone into my tent because she was homesick. We were up until two in the morning. I looked at my watch. It was nine-thirty.

"What happened last night?"

I whirled around. Miley was rubbing her eyes sleepily. "You went inside my tent. We talked. You fell asleep, and I didn't want to wake you, so I let you sleep in my tent," I told her.

"Or, I fell asleep, and you wanted to sleep beside me!" Miley crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that you are nothing but a maniac!" Miley yelled. "And to think that I trusted you, Jake Ryan! I was right all along. I should never have given you a second chance."

"You were the one crying into my chest last night," I yelled back. "Forgive me for thinking that we were getting along."

"Well, you're not forgiven," Miley said before stomping off to who-knows-where.

I went to take a shower in the public bathrooms. On my way there, I noticed something. Lilly's skateboard. I think it was the one Oliver had given her in the sixth grade. I picked it up and continued walking. When I was done, I ran back to our campground.

"Miley!" I yelled through my pile of used clothes. "Look what I've got!"

Miley came out of her tent, carrying a towel and clothes of her own. "What?"

I held up Lilly's skateboard. "Maybe their campsite is just near ours!"

Miley took one look at the skateboard, took it in her arms, and cried. I could tell that she really missed her friends and family. She dropped the skateboard and ran all the way to the public bathrooms for women. I picked the skateboard up. It had scratch marks. Must be from an accident and when Miley dropped it. I waved the dirt away and kept it in my tent, beside my laundry bag, where I kept the used clothes.

When Miley got back, she was still crying a bit, drying her hair with a towel. She looked up at me, then at her pile of used clothes. She went inside her tent, probably to keep the clothes in her own laundry bag.

"Are you okay?" I called after her.

"What do you think?" she said. "Of course I'm not okay. The skateboard may be the only thing left of my best friend!"

"Don't say that, I'm sure she's still here. There aren't animals around who'd kill them, anyway," I said.

Miley came out empty-handed, except for a bag of potato chips. "Oh, Jake," she told me, taking my left hand in both of hers. "Stop being so nice. I don't deserve it with the way I acted earlier."

"It's okay," I replied, taking her into my arms, letting her sob into my chest once again.

Miley wiped her tears and looked up at me again. "Did you really let me sleep beside you just because you didn't want to wake me up? Because if not…"

I grinned. The answer was yes. But I wanted to tease Miley just a little bit, so I said, "Maybe…"

She scoffed, rolled her eyes and punched me in the arm.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my arm. "Yes! You seemed to have a really good sleep, so I didn't want to ruin it. I can't carry you all the way to your own tent, because that might wake you up. So I had no choice."

Miley sighed and grinned. "Good." Then she turned serious. "Hey, Jake," she said, motioning for me to come closer.

I stepped beside her. "Yeah?"

She cupped her hand beside my ear and whispered. "I just want to say thank you. Really. I wouldn't have gone through last night if it weren't for you."

"It's no problem, really," I answered, and we had eye contact for the briefest moment. "Do you want to go around and try to find them?"

Miley thought about it. "Surprisingly no," she said. "I just want to forget it for today. I just want to enjoy this trip, you know?"

"So, you want to spend some time with me?" I asked hopefully.

"I'll think about it," Miley said. "Yeah, sure, I guess I can spend time with you."

"I wish I did what you did," I told her as we sat down on a log.

"What?" Miley asked, applying lip gloss.

"You know, what you did as Hannah Montana. Keeping it a secret at school?" I explained. She nodded. "I wish I did that."

"Anonymity is important in life…sometimes," Miley said. "Instead of hiding your other identity as a celebrity, your announced it." I laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I was wrong. Now I don't know who my real friends are," I told her.

"Well, I am," Miley hesitantly said. "And Lilly, and Oliver?"

"Really?" I told her. "Thanks, Miles!" I gave her a hug.

"Yeah," Miley said, returning her hug. "I was wrong about you when I first met you. You're down-to-earth and smart. Exactly what I like in a guy." She clapped a hand over her mouth. "I mean, in a friend! Who would want someone stuck-up and dumb for a friend?"

I nodded as Miley opened the bag of potato chips and began eating. "That's your breakfast?" I asked her.

"Why, got something better?" she shot back.

"I have some granola bars…" I said.

"Oh, what kind?" Miley said after swallowing a mouthful of potato chips. She doesn't talk with her mouth full, which means she's polite. Another trait that I absolutely like about her.

"Those with dried fruits, nuts, chocolate chips," I replied. "There are different kinds. So, you want one?"

"The one with dried fruits. Please and thank you," Miley told me. I guess she quoted Kim Possible, or she's learned that phrase when she was a toddler no older than three.

I gave Miley her requested granola bar, while I munched on one with chocolate chips. I remembered the kiss that we shared then. I thought that it was really nice that Miley still talked to me after that. She's usually irritable around me, especially before the camping trip. I'm glad she softened up a bit now that we've started over.

"Hey," Miley suddenly said.

"What?" I asked.

"Doesn't that girl near the public bathrooms look like Lilly to you?"

(**A/N: **Is it really Lilly? Wait for chapter ten to find out. DASEYisLOVE, I can't use your idea, since it would be too easy. And it's still the woods, so there are no signals for cellular phones. Really great idea, though. Maybe next time. Since some parts in this chapter contradicted some parts in chapter three, I edited chapter three a little bit. Still, thanks for the reviews!)


	9. Friends with Benefits

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Friends with Benefits**

_Jackson's Point of View_

"Got one, Dad!" I yelled, waving the banana from up its tree.

"That's great, Son," Dad said. "Now throw it down to me."

I did as I was told, then began picking more bananas. "Man, I'm kind of getting tired of bananas."

"If it weren't for you, we'd still have our food supply," Dad said, taking a bite from his banana.

"Oh, come on, Dad! I was tired and hungry and we searched for a whole six hours. We didn't even find them."

"That's because we're going 'round in circles," Dad explained, "and we didn't even know it."

I just nodded and continued picking bananas.

ooHMoo

_Oliver's Point of View_

Lilly was looking for her skateboard near the public bathrooms, without her contacts or backup glasses on. I could only imagine how hard it was for her to see. She hit a tree, fell down and landed on the ground with a _thud_.

"Lilly!" I called to her. "Are you okay?"

She came running, rubbing her forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine." She put on her backup glasses. "What's weird, though, is that I thought I saw Miley and Jake sitting on a log. I even walked near them, but that was when I hit the tree. But maybe I was wrong. My vision wasn't that clear, and it's impossible for Miley and Jake to sit beside each other. On a log, no less."

"Yeah," I said. "You want some ice?"

"Sure, but I think I'll just go get it myself," Lilly replied.

I followed close behind her. "How long has it been?"

"Huh?" Lilly rubbed the ice on her forehead.

"How long have we been stuck here in the campsite?" I asked.

"Three days, I think," Lilly replied.

I nodded. "Oh, right."

Lilly didn't speak for quite a long time. Finally, she looked up at me and went, "Remember when we first met in preschool?"

"How does that one go again?" I asked.

"Well..." Lilly started.

_FLASHBACK - WRITTEN IN THE THIRD PERSON_

_A green-eyed blond girl entered Miss Bloom's preschool classroom. She said "Good morning" to Miss Bloom and took the only seat available, beside a brown-eyed brunette boy. _

_"Hi," the boy said. "My name's Oliver Oken. What's yours?"_

_"Lillian Truscott," the girl replied. "But you can call me Lilly if you want." _

_Oliver smiled. "Okay, Lilly. Are we friends now?"_

_"I don't know yet," Lilly said hesitantly. "I just met you, Oliver. Let's get to know each other first." Then something caught her attention, and her eyes grew big. "Wow. you have a sixty-four pack of crayons!"_

_Oliver turned the box and grinned wide. "With a built-in sharpener!" _

_"Can I borrow some when coloring time comes?" Lilly was so excited that she held Oliver's hand. Of course, this meant nothing, as they were still at the age of four. _

_Oliver squeezed Lilly's hand. "Sure, you can borrow my crayons." He paused and studied Lilly's hand on his. "I like your hand. It's soft and smooth."_

_"Thank you," Lilly giggled. _

_Lilly was talking to Ashley Dewitt, who was, believe it or not, nice and friendly then, when Miss Bloom announced that it was coloring time. _

_"I'll talk to you later, Ashley. G'bye!" Lilly called behind her back as she hurried over to her seat beside Oliver. The pupils were crowding around it, looking at Oliver's sixty-four pack in awe. "Wow, look!" one of them said._

_Miss Bloom gave them their coloring sheets, and they began to use Oliver's crayons. _

_Oliver noticed how neatly Lilly colored her sheet. "Gee, I wish I could do that."_

_"Do what?" Lilly asked, looking up._

_"Stay inside the lines." Oliver looked down at his sheet, with a picture of a house with simple shapes. "I always go beyond the lines, unlike you."_

_"Here, I'll teach you." Lilly traced the door from the inside, and colored neatly. "See how easy it is?"_

_"Yeah! Thank you, Lilly!" Oliver said._

_After coloring time came snack time. Oliver shared Lilly his pink-frosted cupcake with sprinkles. _

_"Wow, this is yummy," Lilly said between bites. _

_"My Aunt Clarisse baked them," Oliver replied._

_Some hours passed, and it was already dismissal time. Oliver tapped Lilly on the shoulder. "Lilly?"_

_Lilly turned around to face him. "Yes?" she asked._

_"Are we friends now?" Oliver asked._

_"Friends forever," Lilly said, leaving Oliver, who was all smiles._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'll never forget that day," Lilly said when the story was over.

"Me, too," I told her.

"Oh, and remember when Miley first came around? You were jealous then, but you made friends with her after two days." Lilly began recalling, then she finally told the story.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Class," Miss Simon, their seventh-grade homeroom teacher, said. "We have a new student by the name of Miley Stewart. Please introduce yourself, Miley." _

_A brunette girl with green eyes entered the room. "I'm Miley Stewart, but you guys can call me Miley. I'm thirteen years old, and I came from Tennessee." _

_"Do you have a talent, Miley?" Miss Simon asked._

_"Oh, yeah. I can sing, dance, act and write songs. I like singing the most, though." Miley smiled._

_Miss Simon nodded. "Can you give us a little sample?"_

_"Oh, sure," Miley replied. She began performing a song by Hannah Montana. When she was done, everyone clapped._

_"Sit over there beside Lilly Truscott. The blond one in the back row," Miss Simon instructed. _

_Miley sat at the empty seat beside the girl. "Hi," she greeted._

_"Hey, I'm Lilly," the girl said. "You have a really nice voice. So, you like Hannah Montana?" _

_"Thanks. Oh, I love her!" Miley replied, a little too enthusiastically. _

_"I know, me too," Lilly said. "She's a pop goddess."_

_"Hey, can I sit beside you at lunchtime?" Miley asked._

_"Sure, I'll just ask Oliver," Lilly replied._

_"Oliver? Who's he?"_

_"He's that brown-haired boy at the front row, in your column." Lilly pointed._

_Miley peeked. "Oh, that guy." _

_"Why?" Lilly asked. "Oh, no. Don't tell me he tried to use those pick-up lines on you."_

_Miley laughed. "He did." _

_"Don't mind my best friend, he's kind of girl-crazy. And he says he's going to be Mr. Hannah Montana. He's funny that way," Lilly said. _

_When lunchtime came, Lilly showed Miley around, then they sat down on the table beside Oliver. "Oliver, this is Miley," Lilly introduced. "And Miley, this is Oliver."_

_"Nice to meet you, Oliver," Miley said, holding her hand out._

_Oliver shook it. "Same here. Hey, Miley, nice performance there."_

_"Oh, the Hannah imitation?" Miley said. "I do it all the time."_

_"Oliver's also sorry that he tried to hit on you," Lilly said._

_"What?" Oliver asked. Lilly elbowed him. "Oh, yeah, right. Sorry."_

_"Oh, it's okay," Miley replied, taking a sip from her milk carton. _

_When classes were dismissed, Oliver walked up to Lilly. "Hey, Lil, want to go see a movie?"_

_"Can't," Lilly said. "I have plans with Miley."_

_"Miley, Miley, Miley," Oliver said, frustrated. "All you've been talking about all day is Miley."_

_"Sorry. It's just that Miley is the first girl best friend I've had."_

_"You just met her, and now she's your best friend?"_

_"You became my best friend on the day I first met you, too!" Lilly reasoned. She turned her back on Oliver and left him._

_Oliver became really jealous, especially when he and Lilly fought. Two days passed, and Lilly didn't go to school. _

_"Oliver, do you know why Lilly didn't go to school today?" Miley asked, setting her lunch tray down on the lunch table._

_"Don't know," Oliver replied._

_"Oh, thanks, anyway," Miley said, sitting down beside him. _

_Oliver thought of this as a time to get to know Miley better. He striked up a conversation with her, and they discovered similar interests. He also discovered that Miley was smart and funny. She asked him for guitar lessons. _

_The next day, when Lilly came back, she was surprised to know that Miley and Oliver were actually getting along and were friends. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I asked Lilly when she was done re-telling.

"Did what?" she asked.

"Not going to school on that day, so that Miley and I would make friends with each other?"

"Kind of..." Lilly smiled. "If I didn't do that, then you wouldn't be in love with her."

"And is that good?" I asked. She shrugged. "I don't like Miley that much anymore."

"Really?" Lilly looked like she doubted it.

I held her hand. "I'm so lucky to have you as my friend. I want you to know that."

"Yeah, me too," Lilly replied. "You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Not Miley?" I asked.

"It's sort of different with her. I need her for entertainment. I need you for comfort. That's the only way to explain it, I guess," she said.

"I didn't see it that way, just now," I told her.

"I wonder, would we still have our friendship if we ever got together?" Lilly asked, and her hand immediately flew to her mouth. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. That question came out of nowhere, really."

"Yeah, I think we'll still have it," I replied. Then I realized that I was still holding her hand. It sent shivers up and down my spine, and electricity zinged through me. Lilly must have noticed, too, because she suddenly took her hand away. Then I thought of it. Was I losing interest in Miley because my feelings were transferring to Lilly?

Everything was silent. I turned to look at Lilly, but she had already fallen asleep on my shoulder.

(**A/N: **Tell me how you liked this chapter, Loliver fans. Making this chapter was tiring... _yaaawwn... _'Til the next chapter! To the anonymous review of someone by the name of P, they can't go to the office since they're lost in the woods. If they can't find each other, how will they find the office? And I don't write about the other campers because Miley and the others are too busy in their own little worlds to care about those other campers, and they're too busy with the problems of being lost in the woods in three pairs. But I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. :D)


	10. Adding Up to Problems

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Adding Up to Problems**

_Miley's Point of View_

"Hey, Jake." I waved a hand in front of his face. "Are you still there? Hello?"

"Oh, what?" Jake asked, snapping back to attention.

"Doesn't that girl look an awful lot like Lilly to you? You know, the one by the public bathrooms?" I looked back up to check the girl out. But she was already gone.

"Girl? What girl? I don't see anyone there," Jake told me.

I sighed and buried my face in my hands. "Yeah, I guess I was just hallucinating." So much for finding my best friend.

Then my thoughts went over to Jake. What had happened between us in the last three days that we got stuck together? Let's see, we got to know each other better, almost kissed, did kiss, danced under the moonlight to romantic songs and slept beside each other. And, no, just because we slept beside each other, it doesn't mean that we slept _with_ each other. That would be totally different.

Anyway, back to Jake. With what happened between us, you'd think that we're, like, going to fall in love or something. I can only assure you that it's not going to happen. We're not even friends yet, so how would we fall in love? Okay, so maybe we're almost friends. But us falling in love, it can't happen…

Can it?

We weren't talking or looking at each other. Just looking around our surroundings and enjoying the growing awkwardness between us. I was being sarcastic with the last six words that I said, just in case you haven't noticed.

Suddenly, I voice right behind us spoke. "Are you guys lost, too?"

Jake turned around. I didn't even bother. "Yeah, we are," he said. "I hope you don't mind me asking this, but who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh, my gosh," the girl—yes, thank goodness, it was a girl—said slowly. I was beginning to figure out that I'd hate what she's going to say next. I completely forgot that I was with a TV star. "You're Jake Ryan!" She came up to him. "I'm Bess. Definitely a fan of yours."

"Thanks," Jake replied.

I rolled my eyes and still didn't bother turning around.

"How long have you been lost here?" Bess asked, as if she was this reporter interviewing Jake.

"Three days. I'm just lucky that I have Miley with me here," Jake said.

"Oh, I just watched this week's episode of _Zombie High. _You know, the one titled _Forbidden Love_?" Bess said. Jake nodded. I just rolled my eyes once more. "I totally fell in love with it. You look great with Hannah Montana." I saw at the corner of my eye that Jake grinned and eyed me. I blushed. Saying that Jake looked good with Hannah seemed like saying Jake looked good with me.

I was a little bit annoyed with the fact that Bess here was completely ignoring me. If Lilly was doing this to me just because of Jake, I'd let our friendship go on the rocks. Still, I turned around. "Oh, really?" I asked, hoping they'd not notice the sarcastic tone I'd put on.

"Totally." Bess's eyes widened and her tone was just as sarcastic as mine. But I guess she still thought that Jake and Hannah were meant to be. Which, I assure you, they were not.

Bess went on and on about other _Zombie High _episodes and she kept asking Jake questions. My favorite one was, "Did you really have to raise the dead for the show?" Jake answered with a holding back of a laugh and, "No, those zombies are actors." Bess responded with, "Oh, really? They look _so _real!"

Turns out Bess was also fourteen. But I don't care, really. I just wanted to get out of this nightmare. Why did she have to appear and ruin my life?

"So, Bess," I said. "How do you think can we find our way out here?"

"We can go to the office," she suggested.

"Hey, great idea!" Jake said.

"The office is outside," I pointed out.

"Oh, right," Bess replied.

This was really annoying me. But Bess wasn't doing anything bad, really. It's just that she's adding up to our problem. And she was kind of competing for Jake's attention with me. Which I totally don't understand why.

Bess was talking about her most embarrassing moment when I put my hand on Jake's shoulder and went, "Can you excuse us for a sec?"

"That little girlfriend of yours is getting on my nerves," I told Jake.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Jake said, a little too loudly. Well, loud enough for Bess to here.

"Shh!" I put my pointer to my lips. "Yeah, whatever. Listen, can you tell her to scram?"

"I can't, that would be rude," Jake replied.

"Please, it's for your benefit and mine," I said.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Jake told me. "Don't worry, babe. She said that we look good together."

I elbowed him. "I am _so _not jealous," I answered. "And stop calling me babe. You'd better make her leave or else, I…"

"You what?" Jake challenged.

"I'll never talk to you again," I finished.

"That a threat?" Jake said.

"You bet it is."

"Alright, fine, I'll do it."

"Are you guys, like, together, or something?" Bess asked, jumping into our conversation, annoying me again.

"Together? Us? No way," Jake and I said together.

Bess nodded slowly. "Right."

"Hey, Bess, listen," Jake said. He looked at me for a moment, as if telling me, _I'm going to make her go away, just like you said. _"Our campsite doesn't really have space anymore."

"And…?" Bess asked.

"And it's getting really crowded with you here," Jake replied.

"Oh, you want me to leave," Bess said.

"No, it's not that—" Jake began.

"No, I understand. You need privacy. Well, I'm out of here," Bess replied. "Bye, Jake," she told him. She then nodded toward me. I cocked one eyebrow and nodded back. And then, at last, she was gone.

"Whew," I said.

"Poor girl," Jake said. I shot him a look. "What?" he asked. "It's true, she doesn't have a place to stay."

"We've got more important problems than her, okay?" I said, leaning in close to Jake's face.

Jake nodded, and our noses touched. That's when I realized how close our faces were. Jake leaned closer, and we shared the same electrifying kiss that we had just yesterday. I felt something hit my head, but I ignored that.

"Am I interrupting something?" a familiar voice asked behind us. That one, I can't ignore.

I backed away, confused, dazed, awestruck and weirdly frustrated. "Oh, Bess," I said. "No, you aren't interrupting _something_." The awful truth was, she was interrupting absolutely _everything. _It was okay before she came. I totally hate her for it.

Jake bit his lower lip. "Yeah, not at all."

"I'm sorry anyway." Bess bent down and picked up something. She held it up. "My earring, I dropped it."

I could've sworn that earring was the one that hit my head earlier. Maybe Bess watched us somewhere and threw it on purpose to ruin the kiss. But, what the heck. I don't even care that much about the kiss.

Or maybe I do? This thing that I have with Jake, I just can't explain it or even name it. And the thing with Bess now. I'm not really jealous, am I?

(**A/N: **As a reply to the review of someone, I can't get Miley pregnant because I disagree with teenage pregnancy. No offense, though. Thanks for the reviews again! Oh, and thanks to another review, I got the idea of having the third party, which we all know is Bess. I own her, by the way, so no disclaimer for that. Keep on rocking, guys, and keep those reviews coming! I'm so sorry if I didn't post this yesterday when I could. It was my birthday, so I took a little vacation where there was no internet connection, even on laptops. We don't have wireless connection, either. But I've updated now, so no hard feelings, right? Hugs and kisses, youngwriter2005.)


	11. Forgive Me for Falling

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Forgive Me for Falling**

_Lilly's Point of View_

Yes, no, maybe.

These are the only possible answers to the question that I've been asking myself lately. No, scratch "maybe." It's not a possible answer. Not at all.

So I bet you're wondering what that question is. Well, it's this...

_"Am I falling in love with my best friend, Oliver Oken?"_

It's a fifty-fifty thing. You know, with those two answers. And I'm guessing that the answer is, well, yes. Yes, I'm falling in love with my best friend.

Typical, huh?

But enough chit-chat. Let's get straight to the point.

"Lilly, thank God, you've woken up. I haven't been standing for, like, half an hour," Oliver told me.

I sat up from his lap. "I am so sorry," I replied. "I actually can't sleep last night, because I have these thoughts haunting me."

"What thoughts?" Oliver asked.

"Nothing, it wouldn't really be important to you," I said. But in truth, it would mean a lot to Oliver, because it may or may not cause our friendship to end. He just doesn't and can't know it yet.

"Okay." Oliver nodded.

I can't look him in the eye, now that I figured out that I've fallen for him. Miley was right. There _was _a couple between me and Oliver. Oh, no. Miley. Oliver's head-over-heels in love with Miley. Things won't be the same with her and me, even with Oliver. Love is just so complicated.

I stood up. "I'm just going to take a walk."

"Yeah," Oliver said. He caught up with me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I nodded, and left him without a word.

When I was a few feet away from Oliver, the tears sprang out of my eyes. I looked back at our campsite. Oliver was just sitting on the log, probably thinking something over. I can't take it anymore. I ran back to him.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, okay?" I yelled, so quickly that I'm having second thoughts if I actually said that. "There, I said it."

Oliver turned around. "What?"

I calmed down, a bit. "I'm..." I sighed. "I'm falling in love with you."

Oliver stood up. "What do you mean? You like me? _Like _like me?" He wiped my tears with a napkin.

I nodded.

Oliver was silent for a minute. Then, without warning, he walked closer to me, leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back. The kiss had been going on for fifty-eight seconds when Oliver pulled back. Yes, I had been counting the seconds. Why didn't he go for the full minute?

"Does that mean that you feel the same way?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry," was Oliver's reply. "I really am." He backed away slowly, then ran towards another direction. I just stood there, watching him.

The tears started falling again. I just slid into my tent and hugged my knees.

"Ouch!" somebody outside said. It didn't sound like Oliver, but it was a boy. A twig snapped. "Anybody there?"

I got out of the tent and took one look at the guy. He was cute, alright. But cuter than Oliver or Jake? I don't know yet. "Who are you?"

"My name's Sean," he said. "What's yours?"

"Lilly," I told him. "What are you doing here in my campsite?"

"I think I'm lost. One moment I was with my girlfriend, then I turned around and found out that she's gone," Sean explained.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

Sean shrugged. "Not that serious."

"So I have a chance with you?" I said. I clapped my hand over my mouth. "So sorry, the words keep spilling out."

"No, it's okay." Sean laughed. "But, yeah, I guess you have a chance with me."

I shook my head. "No, forget it. I was just joking. I already have a..."

"Boyfriend?" Sean tried to finish for me.

"No, it's complicated," I replied.

"You like him, but you're not sure if he likes you back?" Sean guessed.

"Kind of like that." I nodded.

"Was he the one you were kissing?" Sean asked.

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, sorry." Sean ran a hand through his dark blond hair. "I was looking around for someone to ask help from, then I saw you guys. Not wanting to interrupt, I didn't go near you."

"Yes, he was. His name is Oliver. How old are you, exactly?" I asked him.

"Just turned sixteen last month," he replied.

I turned around to look if Oliver had returned. No such luck. "I wonder where he is now," I whispered to myself.

I wanted to look for him. Oliver, I mean. But it would be rude to blow Sean off. "Hey, Sean?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Could you come with me for a while? I'm going to go look for Oliver," I said.

"Sure, Lilly. I'll come with you."

We searched everywhere. But just like Miley and the others, Oliver was nowhere to be found. We gave up and went back to the campground. It was already dark, and I was dead tired. I saw a figure by Oliver's tent, and I realized that it _was_ Oliver. He'd gone back all along!

"Oliver!" I called to him. "Where have you been?"

"I don't know. Somewhere," Oliver said. He came out, and eyed me and Sean for a few seconds. I looked down, and realized that Sean had been holding my hand. I took it away quickly.

"Oliver, it's not what you think..." I began.

"I can't believe you, Lillian Truscott," Oliver said. He only calls me by my whole name when he's really angry with me. "You tell me that you've fallen in love with me and then you go do something with some other guy?"

"No, Oliver, listen—" I said.

He cut me off. "No, you listen. I've been waiting for this my whole life. To have someone like you say that you like me. I don't even like Miley that much anymore. It's you that I liked all along. And now, you leave me for someone else?"

"I was never going to do that!" I told him. "Sure, Sean is cute, but you're the one that I like better, don't you get it? Besides, who was it who ran away after kissing me?"

"I only did that because I was confused!" Oliver reasoned. He ran into his tent, never to come out.

"You okay?" Sean asked.

I know it wasn't his fault. But I looked up at him and shook my head slowly. Then I ran into my own tent, letting the tears fall once more.

(**A/N: **And another new character I created enters... How'd you guys like this chapter? Thanks for those who greeted "Happy Birthday" to me! And for the reviews, thanks, too!)


	12. Three's a Crowd

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Three's a Crowd**

_Robby Ray's Point of View_

"Come on, Son, try to catch up," I called though the pile of items in my arms. Since Jackson and I have no more to eat in our old campground, we decided to move. The boy still says sorry for eating our food supply like that whenever he can.

"I'm tryin', Dad, but my backpack and duffel bag, they're too heavy," he replied. He fell down, and can't get up. "Oof!"

I looked around. Seems like this would be a good camping place. I set my things down and helped Jackson up. "You okay, Son?"

"Yeah, Dad," Jackson replied. "Thanks."

"Does this look like a good camping spot to you?" I asked him.

"Oh, perfect," Jackson said distractedly. Apparently, he'd been checking out a red-headed girl nearby.

_Jake's Point of View_

I can't understand Miley. Not at all. This morning, she's been avoiding me every time I try to have a conversation with her. And everytime Bess comes along, she turns into a hermit. It's like there's some small cat fight between her and Bess.

By the time noon came, I couldn't take it anymore. "Miley," I said.

"Not now, Jake, I'm busy," Miley reasoned.

"Busy doing what?" I asked, holding her by the arm. "You're in the middle of the woods, lost. What could you be busy doing?"

She stared at my eyes for a moment. Then she sighed and looked away. She shrugged for me to take my hand off of her arm. "Nothing. I just... Oh, I don't know," she muttered.

"Look, Miley," I told her. "Why have you been avoiding me? I'm the only one you can trust here."

She tried to change the subject. "Isn't it weird that we can't find Dad, Jackson, Lilly and Oliver? I mean, this is a small forest..."

"Come on, Miles. Answer my question, please," I pleaded.

"Alright, fine." Miley crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked down at the ground. "So I've been avoiding you. But it's all because of that red-headed Lindsay Lohan wannabe that you've been wasting your attention on. You don't even notice me or talk to me when she's around."

"Bess?" I asked. Her own campsite was in the middle of our campsite and another campsite. Come to think of it, I haven't noticed that campsite before.

"Who else could it be?" Miley said sarcastically. She looked away again. "Yeah, she's the reason."

"Why?" I asked again. "And I do notice you. I always have, and I always will."

Miley sighed out of frustration. "I don't know, okay? I'm just as confused as you are."

"Are you jealous?" I told her.

"Stop saying that I'm jealous, because I'm positively, surely, not jealous!" Miley burst out. I lowered my eyebrows and looked directly at her. She gave up. "Okay, so maybe I _am _jealous. I mean, with what's been happening to us in the last four days, it would really make me fall for you, you know that. You're smart, sweet and really cute. But you don't like me that way."

"I like you, and that's more than you know," I told her.

"Really?" she asked.

I gave her a short kiss. "Yeah. I promise, cross my heart."

"You wouldn't let Bess ruin everything?" Miley said.

"Of course," I replied. I raised one eyebrow. "So, you think I'm cute, huh? And smart, and sweet?"

She stuck her tongue out and nodded. "Not down-to-earth and humble, though. I'm sure of that."

"Hey!" I said. "I'm not that stuck-up, you know."

"Yeah, I know that," Miley replied. "It sure is nice to release pressure. Yesterday, I was really confused. Especially when you said that I was jealous. That got me thinking. What if I _was_ jealous, like you said? Then you give me that awesome kiss. Now I was totally confused that time."

I laughed. "'Awesome kiss'?" I echoed.

A blush crept up to Miley's cheeks. "Well..."

I pulled her in for another kiss. I was kind of getting used to Miley's lips. They were soft. Just the type you'd want to kiss all day long.

She pulled away. "Hey, Jake Ryan, just because I said I liked you, it doesn't mean that you can kiss me any time you want. It also doesn't mean that we're together now. But we'll see how it goes..." She smiled a sly smile and kissed my cheek.

"Oh, so you guys _are_ together!"

Miley's smile turned to a scowl. I whistled and looked around awkwardly. "Oh, hey, Bess," I said.

"We're not exactly together yet..." Miley began.

"Not exactly together? But you kissed, again!" Bess practically yelled in Miley's face. I knew this pissed her off.

"So? Jake was...rehearsing! For a new episode with Hannah Montana!" Miley said.

"Nice try." Bess crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised both eyebrows.

"Look, missy," Miley said, her accent full-on. "It's none of your business, okay? Now could you just, like, I don't know, disappear?"

"What, are you from Texas, or something?" Bess asked.

"Tennessee," Miley replied. "But I guess you wouldn't know that, would you, because you're from some other planet!"

I sat down on a log, watching the two girls exchange sarcastic comments and insults. Bess was about to shoot a comment about Miley's hair when I stood up. "Girls!"

They took their eyes off each other and looked at me. "What?" they said in unison and shot each other glares.

"What is going on with you two?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask this girl? She's the one competing with me for your attention, although we both know I caught it before she even came into the picture!" Miley told me. Bess's jaw dropped and she narrowed her eyes, scoffing. "Whatever. I'm out," Miley said. She went into her tent and came out with a pile of clothes and a towel. She went straight to the public bathrooms without a word.

"I don't get it with that girl. Does she have PMS?" Bess asked me.

I frowned at her and sighed. I just shook my head to say, "No."

I went inside my own tent and got the things I needed. Then I noticed Lilly's skateboard. Miley must have forgotten about it by now. I patted it lightly and went outside. Bess what still in our campsite when I went outside. "What are you still doing here?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I just, I stayed around," she replied. Bess really was beautiful, I admit. But I'm just not attracted to her like I am with Miley. She walked up closer to me. "Jake, Jake, Jake," she said, reaching out to touch my face. I raised my eyebrows at her. She winked in return. I definitely did not see what was coming. "You are just so hot," she told me. Then she leaned over and kissed me.

Huh. No sparks. I knew she wasn't the one for me. She was a good kisser, but still, I didn't feel anything. I pushed her away. "You bitch!" I yelled in her face. "I don't like you, okay? And I never will!"

But Bess was like a rock. She still continued kissing me. I tried to pull away, but her grip was too tight. It was actually too tight, that I couldn't breathe anymore. "Bess, stop it," I tried to say between kisses.

I heard Miley come back. She gasped and her things fell to the ground. "Jake, you jerk!" she called. She pushed Bess away from me and slapped me in the face. "I can't believe you! You're a player, you know that?"

"Ouch!" I touched my face. "It wasn't my fault! She kept kissing me, and I couldn't fight back!"

"Liar!" Miley said. She then turned to Bess and slapped her hard. "You!" she told Bess. "I knew you were a bitch from back then!"

Bess burst in tears and ran to her campsite.

"Miley..." I said.

"No, Jake. I've had enough. I thought we were okay. I thought we'd end up going out when all of this is finished. And you _promised_!" Miley screamed, her words full of emotion.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say.

(**A/N: **I know this is kind of like chapter eleven, but it's a little different, isn't it? Enjoy this chapter anyways. Thanks for the greetings again! NYlovebaby, your singing skills rock! They're absolutely awesome... softballchick03, I don't think I've read a previous greeting from you. But thanks all the more! Actually, I just turned twelve. A twelve-year-old writing a twelfth chapter! How ironic, LOL. :p)


	13. A Declaration of Peace, and Maybe Love

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**A Declaration of Peace, and Maybe Love**

_Oliver's Point of View_

"Maybe I've been too hard on Lilly. I should at least let her explain," I told myself miserably. I haven't been getting sleep. I zipped my tent open and saw that it was already morning. Lilly was drying her hair. She must have taken a bath already.

She heard me zip my tent open, and turned around. "Oh, Oliver, you're awake," she said in a tone that I can't understand.

"You're wearing a bikini," I pointed out. "In the middle of the woods?"

"I told Sean I'd go swimming in the lake with him," Lilly replied.

"The lake is, like, two feet deep," I told her. "You can't swim there."

"Watch me." With that, Lilly walked away.

I took a bath and changed into board shorts. No way was I going to let Sean ruin my friendship and possibly more than that with Lilly. I walked to the lake. Sean and Lilly were playing around, splashing water at each other. Sean saw me, and he stopped playing. Lilly tapped him on the shoulder, and he pointed to me. Lilly looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"I'm just...gonna leave," Sean said. He left quickly.

I went closer to Lilly. She crossed her arms and turned away from me, but then she slipped.

"Whoa!" she shrieked.

I helped her up, and she clinged onto me, panting. It took me seconds to realize how close our half-naked bodies were. I tried hard not to let my eyes wander off to Lilly's different body parts. She bit her lip, uncomfortable.

I led her out of the lake. She still didn't look at me or speak to me. "I'm sorry," I told her.

"No, it's okay." Lilly turned away. "I know you were awestruck with the whole thing. I shouldn't have gone out to find you with Sean. He's lost and so is his girlfriend."

"Wait," I said. "You went with Sean just to find me? And he has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Lilly replied. "I think his girlfriend's name is Bess, or something."

"Oh, man," I muttered. "Now I really feel bad about getting mad at you."

"No, it's okay," Lilly repeated. We made eye contact and grinned like fools.

"Hey, are you guys okay now?" Sean came up to us.

"Yeah, we're fine now," I replied.

"Have you found your girlfriend yet?" Lilly asked him.

"You mean Bess? No, not yet," Sean said. "I've been planning to break up with her one of these days. She's being a real pain."

"Too bad," Lilly and I said in unison.

"But I did find this cave, a few feet behind my campsite," Sean continued.

"No way, really?" Lilly said. "I've wanted to explore a real live cave for as long as I can remember!"

"Now's the perfect time to do that," I told her. "But wait, let me change clothes first."

"Hey, me too." Lilly went into her tent.

I grabbed my things from my tent and went to my own tent. When I came back out, Lilly was jumping around like a madwoman. I chuckled. "Geez, Lil, you seem really excited."

"How could I not?" Lilly said. "We're going to explore a cave!"

"What if there's..._something_ lurking in there?" I asked her teasingly.

Lilly stopped jumping. "Oh, don't be silly, Oliver," she said, but I noticed that she was somehow a little worried.

"Where's Sean?" I asked.

"He back in his campsite. He's super-excited too." Lilly waved for me to come forward. "So, are you sure that we're okay now?"

"Absolutely." I moved closer to give her a hug.

"But are we kind of, you know, 'together' now?" Lilly used air quotes, which she rarely does.

"Definitely." I kissed her.

"I'm impressed," Lilly said when the kiss was over.

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

"Last time, the kiss lasted fifty-eight seconds," Lilly replied.  
"And?"

"Now, it lasted a minute and eleven." Lilly smiled.

"I didn't know I could kiss that long," I told her.

Lilly laughed. "Me neither."

I caught sight of the plaster strips covering her bruises. "Are those okay now?"

"These?" Lilly pointed to both bruises. "Yep, pretty much."

Sean appeared. "Hey, you two lovebirds! Are we going into the cave or what?"

"Coming!" Lilly and I said at once.

We ran toward Sean and he led us to the cave. It was huge, but I don't think it's that frightening. I brought a flashlight, just in case.

"Sure is dark in here," Lilly said, sounding worried.

"Come on, Lilly, everything's going to be fine," I reassured her. I turned on the flashlight and looked around. "Whoa, this is so cool!"

"That's not the best part," Sean said. "There are actually bats around here."

"B-bats?" Lilly stammered.

"Calm down, Lilly, he's only kidding," I reassured her again. I turned to Sean. "You _are_ only kidding, right?"

Sean grinned and nodded. "Right."

We went on walking and walking around the cave. People have come in there, too, and there were drawings and writings on the walls to prove it. Finally, Lilly got tired. "Can't walk anymore..." she said slowly, as if she was a person stranded in the desert. "Must have rest..." She sat down.

Sean and I looked at each other and snickered. I helped Lilly up. "You don't mind if I carry you, do you?"

Lilly shook her head. "Nope," she said. "But are you sure you can manage?"

"Positive." I picked her up and she put one arm around my neck.

We reached a dead end. I put Lilly to her feet and she stretched. Suddenly, we heard a voice.

"But I didn't mean to kiss him!" it said.

"Wait a minute, that sounds like Bess," Sean said.

We heard two other voices. One said, "Oh yeah, and I suppose you don't mean stealing him away from me either!" The other said, "Come on, you know I like her better than you! You're nothing but a backstabber, and to someone who doesn't even know you that well!"

And what's wierd, those voices sound _exactly _like Miley and Jake's.

(**A/N: **I guess you guys have really had enough with the false alarms that I've been giving. But is this one the real thing? You can find that out in the next chapter. Thanks, bookwormandpoet, for the greeting. Yeah, I'm really only twelve. I just saw _People Who Use People_, too, and I really saw the chemistry in Lilly and Oliver there! That has got to be my favorite episode. I had to download the episode in because I'm from the Philippines, so I couldn't see it because they only started airing _Hannah Montana_ last September here, and I can't see it on the Disney Channel website either because they only show it in the United States. I practically jumped for joy when I found out that I can download it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Technically, I only made Jake not fight off Bess hard enough so that the story gets deeper and there's conflict. But we all have different opinions here.)

**_PLEASE READ:_** I got this new story idea, and it's called _Seven Minutes in Heaven_, and it's about the game. The people playing it would be Miley, Lilly, Ashley, Amber, Becca, Oliver, Jake, Jackson, Josh and Johnny. I've got some pairings already: Miley/Jake, Loliver, Johnny/Amber (just thought of it...). Tell me what you think I should do with Jackson, Josh, Becca and Ashley. I don't know what would please you guys with those pairings. I was planning to do Becca/Jackson and Josh/Ashley, but maybe you wouldn't dig that. Tell me what you think of it through your reviews! I'll start on the first chapter as soon as I put up this chapter.


	14. In a Cave, of All Places

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**In a Cave, of All Places**

_Miley's Point of View_

When Jake, who was panting, came back after going somewhere, we still weren't on speaking terms. He looked into my eyes, but I turned away and entered my tent.

"I can't believe it," I told myself. "I've liked Jake for some time , but then I lost interest in him. Then right in this camping trip, I fell for him again, but things just became more complicated. I couldn't believe that girl either." I sighed. "Why do I always mess up?"

"Come on, Miles, you don't always mess up," I heard Jake said from the outside.

I turned and saw his silhouette. I threw a pillow at it. "Get off of my back, Jake."

"You didn't let me explain the situation yet," Jake told me.

"I saw what I saw. And it already explains itself," I shot back.

"No, it doesn't." Jake let himself into my tent.

I tried to push him out. "Yes, it does."

He forced himself in and sat across from me. Which wasn't really far away, since my tent was a little small. "It's kind of like this..."

"Like what?" I asked, waiting for the answer.

But instead of answering, Jake kissed me. I pushed him away, but I wasn't successful in doing so.

"Jake, stop it!" I said while I can.

And he did. Stop, I mean. "See?" he said. "That's exactly what happened. She was forcing me into the kiss. I tried, but believe me, her grip was way too tight. I couldn't even breathe!"

I crossed my arms and blink once, all in the process of raising my eyebrows. I'm really good at multitasking. "I still don't believe you."

"Alright, Miley," Jake said, pulling me out of the tent with mild force. "If you want to talk it over, let's do it in a dead end in that cave over there." He pointed to the big cave some feet away from our campsite. "I'll go ahead and call Bess."

I stopped him before he could even go. "Oh, no, you don't. I'll do it myself."

Before Jake could even speak, I walked over to Bess's campsite. "Jake wants to talk to you inside the cave over there." I pointed to the cave just like Jake had done earlier.

Bess narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure it's not some evil scheme or trick?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You're already full of that," I told her.

"So, Jake wants to talk to me?" Bess said. "In a cave, of all places?" She scoffed.

"I think he thinks it's _romantic_," I replied sarcastically before pulling her to our campsite, my grip tight on her arm.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Bess asked Jake, her tone flirtacious. She batted her lashes. I wanted to tear them out and rip them into pieces.

I got ready for my attack when Jake shot me a look. I sent him a telepathic message: _What, you're saving her now? _

Jake shook his head, as if he got the message. Or maybe he shook his head to Bess?

We stood there in silence, with me daydreaming about my future dates with Jake...if there will be any. Maybe as soon as we straighten everything out? I didn't even care what Jake and Bess were thinking about. Finally, we found ourselves getting ready to enter the cave, and getting ready even more to grill Bess.

"Flashlights?" I said.

Bess and Jake nodded and held up there flashlights.

I held up my own. "Let's go in."

After minutes of walking, I pulled Jake aside. "Are you sure this cave has at least one dead end?"

"Yes, of course," Jake replied. "I explored this while I was away from the campsite."

"Explains why you were panting when you came back," I told him. He grinned, and I melted inside. But outside, I seemed like a rock, which cannot be hit by anything. Even gorgeous smiles. I was invincible.

"Can we, like, continue walking now?" Bess asked, obviously irritated. Neither of us replied to her, but we kept talking.

"Good to know," I said.

"Good to know what?" Jake asked.

"That this has a dead end!" I answered. I crossed my arms and walked further away fast from the two of them.

Sure enough, there was a dead end. We reached it after walking for a few more minutes. Bess seemed really tired, but I seemed really not caring. She kept whining about how much her feet hurt.

_Hello, you're wearing three-inch-high heels inside a cave! How wouldn't they hurt? _I thought to myself, looking down at my comfortable running shoes. I grinned wickedly.

"Admit it, Bess, you forced my boyfriend to kiss you!" I yelled at Bess.

Jake smiled. "Boyfriend?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "We'll talk about that later, okay?"

"But I didn't mean to kiss him!" Bess replied innocently, even though I knew she was anything but. "It was like you said, Jake was practicing for a kissing scene in _Zombie High_!"

"Now you're stealing my ideas, huh?" I said snidely. "Oh yeah, and I suppose you don't mean stealing him away from me, either!"

"Jake likes me, he totally does!" Bess said. "You don't like Miley, Jake. Believe me, you don't!"

Jake spoke up. "Come on, you know I like her better than you!" he told her. She gaped. "You're nothing but a backstabber, and to someone who doesn't even know you that well!"

"Miley?" I heard someone say. It was a boy. A boy who sounded like...

"Oliver." I said softly. Then, louder. "Oliver?"

"Wait, is it really you? You're on the other side of this wall?" Oliver (I was sure it was him now) said.

"Yeah. I can't believe it! I missed you guys so much! Where's Lilly?" I asked.

"I'm right here! Where's Jake?" Lilly spoke up.

"Right here, Lil. So, how have you guys been?" Jake said.

"In love," both of them said.

"Wait, you don't mean..." I started.

I knew Lilly smiled when she said this. "Yes, we do."

"Look, before we talk and talk, why don't we break this wall so that we could actually see each other?" Oliver suggested.

I laughed. "Oh, yeah, right."

Jake walked a few steps backwards and ran towards the wall, pushing hard against it. He was unsuccessful. "Ouch!"

"Let's do it together," Lilly called from the other side. "Come help, Sean."

"Yeah, I will," an unfamiliar voice replied.

"Sean? Is that you?" Bess, who, I completely forgot existed, suddenly said.

"Bess?" the male voice said.

"Oh, I missed you, Sweetie!" Bess leaned against the wall.

"'Sweetie'?" I repeated. "What is he, your boyfriend?"

"Not that serious," both of them said at the same time.

I went for angry to furious. I pinned Bess against another wall. "You have a boyfriend all this time and you've been hitting on Jake?"

"What? You've been cheating on me?" Sean asked.

"She didn't even acknowledge you when we first met," Jake said, as if that helped. He'd better run and hide. Sean sounded like he could turn Jake into a black-eyed person.

"Really?" Sean said. I figured that he wasn't the type to beat up someone at all. Especially if he knew that it wasn't that someone's fault. "Listen, Bess, it's over. I think we should break up."

Bess's jaw dropped and she gasped. "Huh? But..."

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt, but back to the situation? Let's get this wall-breaking thing over with so that we'd get to talk it out better," Oliver called.

We all stepped backwards. I knew that it wouldn't be right for Lilly and me to be doing this, since it would hurt. Even for Bess. But, hey, the girl deserves it. We had to do it, though, for better results.

"On three," I yelled. "One..."

"Two..." Jake followed.

"Three!" the six of us shouted. We ran towards the wall and smashed it into pieces instantly.

I landed smack-dab into Lilly. "Lilly!" I said to her.

"Miley! It's so great to see you." Lilly hugged me.

I stood up and helped her up. We hugged some more. "I really missed you," I told her.

"Dude!" Jake said to Oliver. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Oliver shook off dust from the wall.

"Okay, so maybe I bitched a little! Give me a second chance, Honey, please!" Bess suddenly yelled.

The four of us turned to look at her. Her and Sean, actually. There they were, in the middle of a post-breakup fight.

"This isn't a really comfortable place to talk," I said. "Mind if we take it to our campsite?"

They both sighed and nodded. We made our way back. But going back seemed a lot longer than going in. And by a lot, I mean a _lot_.

"Didn't we just pass this?" Lilly pointed out.

We shrugged and continued walking. Soon, we found ourselves back there again. And then it hit me.

We were lost.

(**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews again! And for the reviews in _Seven Minutes in Heaven_, too! I downloaded the episodes from here: To see how to download _People Who Use People_, go to the front page and look for the November 3, 2006 update. Look for the second paragraph and click "Here." Thanks again! Oh, and I finally mustered up the courage to send a message to Cody Linley on Myspace. Wish me luck that he replies!)


	15. Lost and Found and Lost

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Lost and Found and Lost**

_Jackson's Point of View_

"How could we not have seen? This was Jake and Miley's campsite?" Dad asked over and over. We had found out when we heard some people fighting. Turns out, those people were Jake, Miley and that girl between our campsites, Bess. Dad didn't want to interrupt, for he said that it would be impolite. When their discussion ended, they went inside the cave. Miley didn't even notice us when she came up to Bess's campsite. Even Jake.

"I overheard their conversation. They're in the cave, if that helps," I offered.

Dad nodded and stood up to go into the cave. "It sure does."

I came after him. "Aren't you furious?"

"About what?"

"Miley fighting over Jake with someone else? Who knows what she's done?

"I'm pretty nervous," Dad responded. "But I'll deal with that later."

Pretty soon, probably minutes after entering the cave and walking and walking, we heard voices.

"Where the heck are we?" one asked. It sounded like Oliver.

"How should I know?" another replied. It sounded a lot like Miley. "You! You're the one who got us into this!"

"I'm sorry! You wanted to talk, and this was the only place necessary. The campsite was way too easy. I'll find a way, okay?" The voice was like Jake's. I could already imagine them nodding to him.

"That's them!" I said to Dad. "That's them!"

Dad payed no attention to me. Instead, he smiled. "Finally," I heard him whisper to himself. He tried to find where the voices are coming from, but he wasn't sure. There were two pathways. So he just shouted. "Miley! Is that you?"

"Oh my God, Miley! Is that your Dad?" I heard someone say. Most probably Lilly.

"Dad?" another one said. Now I was sure that that was Miley. "Yeah, it's me! We've been lost for minutes!"

"Where are you now, Bud?" Dad yelled.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out," Miley yelled back.

"Which pathway did you enter?" Dad asked.

"The right one, Mr. Stewart," someone, I think Jake, said. "Not the left."

Dad ran into the right pathway. I didn't see him go there, and I only heard the word "left." So I went for the left pathway. And boy was I wrong. So, so wrong.

_Lilly's Point of View_

Finally, we were going to have our reunion.

When Mr. Stewart's shadow came, Miley gasped. When it got a little clearer and closer, she shrieked. When Mr. Stewart came into full view, she burst into tears of joy and ran to hug him. "Oh, Daddy, I missed you so much!"

"Me, too, Bud. But we've got lots to talk about. What have you done while you're alone with Jake?" her dad asked.

"Maybe getting out of the cave would be better first. Then we'll talk in a campsite. But whose?" Miley answered.

"I think ours would be good," I offered.

Everyone nodded. We started making our way back. We were split into four: Bess and Sean, who are already in their own little world of post-breakup, Oliver and I, Miley and her dad and Jake alone.

Suddenly, I remembered Jackson. "Uh, Mr. Stewart?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking, where's Jackson?"

"He's here..." Mr. Stewart said slowly, turning around. "Hey, where's he gone?"

"Yeah, where _is _that boy?" Miley asked.

"Oh, no," Jake and Oliver said together. "Not again!"

"What if he's gone into that other pathway?" I said.

"That's a good question," Miley commented. "But a better question would be, what's _in _that other pathway?"

We were already out of the right pathway when Miley asked that. _That quickly? We got out of the pathway in a blink of an eye! _I thought. I started wondering why we even got lost.

For a moment we were silent, looking at each other's faces. But Miley didn't look at Bess, even once. Then we nodded, as if we were thinking the same thing.

Then, a funny thing happened. We all pointed to the left pathway and shouted, "Let's go in there right now!" Then, we stopped and started laughing. We can be really crazy sometimes. Finally, we headed into the pathway.

"Jackson..." Miley said carefully, as not to wake up some monster in that pathway that she was probably just imagining. "Jackson... Where are you? Jackson, oh, Jackson..."

"Stop it!" I hissed. "It's kind of annoying, Miles."

"Yeah, Bud, let's keep walkin' and stop talkin'," Mr. Stewart shushed us and put a finger to his lips.

Walking around the pathway felt like hours. I was so sure that we were lost again.

These were the worst five days of my life. And the best, too. And the most exciting. These kinds of days don't just happen, you know?

I cleared my head and got back to the situation. I saw that Miley and the others were getting tired. But I was determined to find Jackson. Sure, he was sort of stupid, but he was nice and kind. And I mean this as his sister's best friend. I knew Miley missed him, so much. We had to find him.

I squeezed Oliver's hand. "I'm really worried, Oliver," I told him.

He squeezed my hand back and interlaced my fingers with his over and over. "Don't worry, Lil, we'll find him. We will." He sounded kind of unsure, but all I needed was someone to reassure me that everything will be fine. And Oliver did just that.

I gave him a quick peck. "I hope you're right."

I looked around and noticed the awkwardness between Miley and Jake. They weren't even looking at each other. And if you're wondering what's been happening to Bess and Sean, Bess has been crying away, while Sean's just keeping quiet, his face straight and serious. Finally, Mr. Stewart. He was also so determined to find his firstborn that he'd left Miley walking alone, with Jake right behind her.

I didn't even think that this much could happen while camping. Turns out, it can.

I walked over to Miley, nodding to Jake as a greeting. He nodded back. "Hey, Miles, you okay?" I asked her.

Miley burst into tears. "No, Lil, not really. Nothing much is fine between Jake and me, and Jackson is lost! I don't know if I could get my normal life back."

I nodded and heard Jake say, "I did _not _cancel tapings for this."

I frowned at him. "For what, Jake?"

"For..." Jake trailed off. "Oh, I don't know. Everything. Except one or two things."

"And what are those exceptions, if there are two?" I asked.

"Finally hearing Miley say that she returned my feelings and everything that's happened between us," Jake replied.

"What's happened between you two, anyway?" I asked him, beginning to get excited with the answer.

Jake told me everything. About their almost-kiss, about their real first kiss, about them dancing under the moonlight, Miley taking care of Jake and vice versa, Jake finding out that Miley was Hannah Montana (although he told me that one while whispering because Bess and Sean might hear) and everything else.

I gasped and squealed to Miley. "That happened to the both of you?" I asked her.

Miley nodded and she and Jake exchanged glances for one moment. Jake mouthed something I can't understand to her, and she nodded. I knew they've made up, because they kissed and hugged each other. I looked at Mr. Stewart, and good thing, because he wasn't looking. He was still busy looking for Jackson.

"Jake, I'm so sorry," Miley said.

Jake was about to say, "Oh, it's nothing," when we heard a loud grumble.

I took a deep breath.

_Uh-oh._

(**A/N: **So sorry for not updating. Busy with school and all that. Anyway, enjoy! I also lost inspiration for quite a bit. Cupid's Bride, I know that Cody's busy and can't reply to messages sometimes, but thanks for the reminder. You mean well. Thanks for the reviews. bookwormandpoet, I'm talking about the front page of the site, 


	16. Reunion

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN **

**Reunion**

_Jake's Point of View_

The grumbles got louder and louder as we go deeper into the cave. By the tenth one, it sounded more like a person screaming.

And then it hit me: Jackson.

"Jackson!" I began to shout. "Is that you?"

Jackson's voice became clearer. "Yeah, it's me! I got lost here! Help!" He was on the other side.

After that, everyone started yelling. Everyone, that is, except Bess.

"We're right here on the other side!"

"We'll come help you!"

"How did you get there?"

"Just wait, Son, we're coming!"

"Try to find your way, man!"

"Dude, stay calm!"

Everyone got quiet, because I whistled. "This is not going to help. How about if we just try to smash the wall again?"

Lilly shrugged. "Yeah, I guess that's going to work."

"On three," said Miley.

"One," Oliver started.

"Two," Mr. Stewart continued.

"Three!" I called and we headed for the wall, smashing it again to pieces.

But what we saw surprised us. Jackson wasn't there.

I looked at Miley, and she looked back. Then we looked around. Everyone was stunned. Where had Jackson gone?  
Suddenly someone cleared his throat. "Right here, y'all."

We turned around.

"Jackson!" Miley ran to hug her brother. Pretty much everyone did, even Sean. But certainly not Bess. I don't know what kind of problems that girl has.

Oliver sighed. "_Now _can we go out of this freaking cave, before someone gets lost again?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Again, except Bess.

"Absolutely!" Miley said.

When we made our way out of the tent, I realized that we've spent four hours there, and that it was already late in the afternoon. We rested in Lilly and Oliver's campground.

"How do we celebrate this reunion?" Dad asked.

"I have some canned sodas in my cooler," Lilly offered. "And marshmallows."

"Then go get 'em," Jackson ordered. "I'm getting hungry."

Lilly passed out the sodas and marshmallows. I declined her offer, and so did Miley. I turned to her. "Miles, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do." Miley led me to our campground, leaving everybody staring at us. We noticed that Bess and Sean weren't in sight. Maybe they talked privately, too.

"Miley, I'm really, really sorry. That thing in the cave, that was just the beginning of our make-up. We have a lot to talk about," I said.

"I agree," Miley replied. "But before that..."

I read her mind. She wanted a kiss. I leaned in and gave her one. She kissed right back.

Miley pulled back. "Okay, _now _we can talk."

I cleared my throat. "You really didn't believe me when I said that Bess forced that kiss, did you?"

"I really did not," Miley responded. "I mean, you slay zombies on national television, but you can't even stop forced kisses? Please."

I laughed. "Believe me, I tried my best."

"I really don't know the deal with Bess," Miley said.

"We don't have to talk about her," I told her. "Oh, yeah, about that thing in the cave, with you calling me your boyfriend. All I have to say is..." I trailed off.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Am I?"

"Are you what?" Miley asked again.

"Your boyfriend," I said.

Miley grinned. She nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

I reached out and held her hand. "What about Oliver? And Lilly?"

"They're together now, remember?" Miley reminded me.

"Oh, right," I said.

Lilly walked up to us. "Here, brought you some sodas," she told us.

Miley grabbed a can, and so did I. "Hey, Lil," I said.

"Hi," Lilly replied. "Hey, Jake, you don't mind if I talk to Miley privately for a while, would you?"

"Nah, I don't mind," I said.

Lilly smiled. "Thanks." She turned to Miley, and they started talking. The only thing that I heard was Lilly saying, "So, are you guys together now?" to which Miley replied, "Yeah." I walked away then.

I went up to Lilly and Oliver's campground and sat beside Oliver. "Hey, man," I said.

"What's up?" Oliver replied.

I shrugged. "Nothing much. Just talked to Miley. Everything's fine now. You?"

"Same," Oliver said. "Lilly and I got into this huge misunderstanding but we made up right before entering that darned cave."

"Where are Sean and Bess?" I asked him.

"Talking in Sean's campground," Oliver answered.

As if on cue, Sean and Bess appeared. Bess, I noticed, was in tears again.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," Sean responded. "Aren't you that Zombie Slayer on _Zombie High_?"

"Yeah, dude, he is," Oliver said.

"So, going home?" I asked Sean.

"If we find Bess's family," Sean said.

"Where do you live, anyway?" Oliver said.

"New Jersey," Sean replied.

"Oh, cool," I told him. "I filmed a movie there last year."

"I know, I saw you," Sean answered. "It's the one with Ashley Tisdale, right?"

I nodded, and saw Bess leading some man, woman and two teenaged twin boys into the campsite.

Sean stood up. "Oh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Calloway," he said.

I paused. _Bess's last name is Calloway. Bess Calloway... Why does it sound so familiar? _I thought. And then it hit me. Bess had been my girlfriend a year ago. My first one, actually. But why didn't I recognize her?

I almost laughed. The obvious answer was plastic surgery and hair dye. You see, Bess, who was a platinum blonde then, had a small role in the said movie that Ashley Tisdale and I filmed. She and I dated for a while, but then we eventually broke up. I guess this is what you call revenge. You know, what she did to Miley and I.

It was already five-thirty. Mr. Stewart announced that we'd be going home twelve hours and thirty minutes from now. I'd better go make sure everything was ready. I went down to our own campsite and went into my tent. Miley and Lilly must have been inside Miley's tent.

I pulled out Lilly's skateboard and walked into Miley's tent. "Hey, Lilly, this is yours, right?" I told her.

She gasped, shrieked and grabbed it from me. "Yeah, thanks!"

I smiled. I guess this trip made us all closer somehow.

(**A/N: **Thanks for the awesome reviews again! _Happy Campers _is nearing its end, and all I can say is that it's been fun bonding with you all. But we still have _Seven Minutes in Heaven_! 'Til the next chapter...)


	17. Going Home

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**Going Home**

_Oliver's Point of View_

Jake came back to our campsite, looking directly at Bess's mom and Bess herself. He brought Lilly and Miley along with him. Lilly was holding her skateboard. The one I'd given her that got lost.

"Dude," I greeted. "What's up?" I turned to Lilly. "Where'd you find that?" I pointed to the board.

"You'll never believe it if I told you," Lilly replied.

"Wait, I have to tell you guys something, it's really important," Jake piped up.

We all turned to him.

"What is it?" Miley inquired, concerned.

"Bess. She's... She's my ex-girlfriend," Jake said.

Lilly's jaw dropped. I imagined Bess and Jake together. Miley looked like she was ready to faint.

"How? Why? When?" Miley said weakly.

"No way!" Lilly yelled. Everyone in the campsite looked at her. She let out a low apology. "Sorry."

"I can't even find a thing you have in common," I told Jake.

"We met at the set of a movie I've made in New Jersey. We dated for a while. But we broke up. Specifically, I kind of dumped her. I think that thing she did, forcing me into a kiss in front of you, I think that's revenge," Jake told Miley. He looked at Bess every five seconds.

"Whatever, everything's over now, anyway," Lilly said.

"I overheard her mom telling her that she's grounded. For half a year," I added.

"Tell her that's not enough," Miley said shortly.

"It should be half a century," Jake continued.

"More like half a millennium," Lilly quipped.

Miley scoffed. "Why not make it a whole?"

"Okay, this is getting out of hand. Let's not waste time talking about that Bess Calloway. So, have you gotten ready for heading home to Malibu?" I asked Jake and Miley.

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"I'll go get ready now," Lilly said

"I'll go help you," Miley told her. They went off.

I stopped Jake. "Is it true?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

_Lilly's Point of View_

When Miley and I were done with my stuff and we came out, Jake was talking to Sean, Bess and Bess's family. I looked over at Miley. She looked worried.

Jake turned around and saw us. "Miley! Could you come here for a sec?"

Miley walked up to them. "Hello, Mrs. Calloway, Mr. Calloway," she greeted, smiling at Bess's family. "Oh, and Bess's older brothers." She turned to Jake. "So, why did you ask me to come here?" I followed close.

Jake swallowed. "Bess wants to say sorry."

"Really?" Miley asked. "Because I'm looking for a sincere apology."

Bess nodded. "I'm really, really sorry, Miley."

"It's pretty much okay now. I mean, I can't blame you, Jake did dump you..." Miley said. Then, she clapped a hand over her lips. "So sorry!"

Bess laughed. "It's fine."

"So, you guys are going home now?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Bess's mom said. Her brothers, which turned out to be such hotties, nodded.

Everyone said good-bye and I hugged Sean. Oliver wasn't too happy, but he knew that this was just a friendly hug. And then, they left.

To make up for it, I kissed him, long and deep. I kept one eye open, though, for Mr. Stewart might see us. I quickly pulled away when he came into view.

"Wow," was all Oliver could say.

I raised my eyebrow. "What? That wasn't our first kiss."

"Yeah, but it's the one that finally made me realize that I'm with you, that you're my girlfriend," Oliver replied.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I rolled my eyes, but then I gave myself away because a smile forced itself on my face, replacing my skater-chick scowl.

"Hey, you guys, Dad says get ready because we're going home in fifteen minutes!" Jackson shouted.

Jake, Miley, Oliver and I looked at each other, and started having a group hug and giving each other high fives. It was like we had won the game.

And, well, we did.

_Jake's Point of View_

Miley and I smiled at each other every second or so while putting down our tents. I flashed her a grin and she looks down, grinning too. It was like we were sending telepathic messages to each other.

"Damn, my cheeks hurt, because I've been grinning from ear to ear," I finally said.

She laughed, music to my ears. Whoa. I've got to say, that was deep. "Really? Can I ask why?"

"Because I'm with the most beautiful girl in the world," I replied, a little exaggerated.

Miley threw her tent case at me. "Quit it!" She was blushing.

"Okay, this is getting a little cheesy and corny," I told her. We were already done. "Let's go back up."

We walked to Lilly and Oliver's campground. Miley's dad and Jackson weren't there yet.

"Oh, hey," Lilly said. "Done getting ready?"

"Almost," Miley said. She held up a purple chalk (who knew she'd brought one of those?) and motioned for us to come follow her. She ran towards the cave.

Lilly stopped. "Whoa, no. I'm not going back inside that freakish cave!"

"Yeah, we might get lost again," Oliver agreed.

"The safest way is to walk six feet in. We can do that," I suggested.

"Good thinking, Jake," Miley said. She came running into the cave. Holding a flashlight, she began writing on the wall:

_Miley Stewart was here; 11/17/06_

And then she handed the chalk to Lilly. "Come on, Lil, it's just a remembrance."

Lilly took the chalk and nodded. "Okay, here goes." She then signed:

_Lilly Truscott - 11 - 17 - 06 :) _

Oliver grabbed the chalk from her and wrote:

_Smokin' Oken left a piece of the Olley Trolley here on November 17, 2006_

I then took the chalk and had written:

_Jake Ryan normalized himself on the seventeenth of November, two thousand and six_

"Normalized?" Miley asked.

Oliver and Lilly laughed shortly.

"Well..." I began, then I just shrugged.

"Kids!" Mr. Stewart said. "Come on, now! We're makin' our way out of the woods!"

Miley clapped her hands together, and we ran out of the cave.

_Miley's Point of View_

All our stuff were in Lilly and Oliver's campsite, because it felt most comfortable of all. We picked them up and began our walk. It was really dark now, and I was worried.

Oliver stepped on a twig. "Whoa," he said.

Lilly and I shrieked.

Jake breathed, "Geez, calm down, it was a twig."

"I'm...I'm scared," Lilly muttered.

We continued walking. I crossed my fingers, hoping not to get lost again. We've had too many of those the past days.

Finally, we reached a familiar sign, saying, 'Welcome to the Lost Woods, a great place for camping!'

"How ironic," Lilly said sarcastically.

"We're here!" Jackson yelled.

We made a way for the car. Jake, Lilly, Oliver and I jumped in the backseat after putting our bags in the trunk. Dad started the engine, and we started the way home.

In the backseat, Jake began lacing my fingers through his, giving me little kisses. "Jake!" I whispered.

"What?" He brushed his lips against my ear. I shivered.

"What if my dad sees you?" I said.

"Don't worry," Jake replied as we parked in a gas station. The ride wasn't long, just half an hour. But we were low on gas.

"Dad, could you turn the radio on?" I asked.

Dad didn't respond, but he did turn the radio on. It was a song I haven't heard for days. The last time I'd listened to it was actually the day before we went camping. I said the words, so that mean I wasn't singing along. "If we were a movie. You'd be the right guy. And I'd be the best friend. That you'd fall in love with. In the end, we'd be laughing. Watching the sunset. Fade to black. Show the names. Play that happy song."

It was then that I realized that everyone was singing along. Even Jackson and Dad.

I just smiled, rested my head on Jake's shoulder, and began to sleep.

_Robby Ray's Point of View_

I turned to look at my daughter, leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder. It was actually fine for me if she was Jake Ryan's girlfriend, but she'd better take care of herself.

"Dad, I can't believe how Miley's grown up," Jackson told me.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, Son, me neither."

Miley opened one eye, and it widened. I winked at her and Jake. They smiled as a response.

"I'll never forget this week," I overheard Jake tell her.

"Me, too," Miley replied. "It brought me to you."

I turned to Lilly and Oliver. They had already fallen asleep, with Lilly using Oliver's chest as a pillow. I believe their relationship will last really long.

Soon, I was the only one awake. Then, minutes later, we were already home.

_Jackson's Point of View_

"Wake up, everybody!"

Dad's voice was ringing in my ears as I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "What time is it?"

"Ten. Now get out of the car, take your stuff and into the house," Dad said.

We all did what he told us. Then we went inside, plopping down on the couches.

"Am I tired," Oliver said.

"From what?" Lilly asked him. "Sleeping?"

Everybody laughed a bit.

"No," Oliver replied snappily. "From your head using my chest as a pillow."

Lilly was totally taken aback by this one. "Well, forgive me!"

"Come on, I'll walk you home," Oliver told her, standing up.

"No, no you don't. It's late; you'd better sleep here," Dad told them.

Oliver sat down again, and he, along with Lilly and Jake, nodded. Miley smiled a bit, holding onto Jake's arm.

"You guys can sleep in my room," I told Jake and Oliver.

"Okay, cool," Jake said.

Oliver nodded. "Thanks."

"And Lilly will sleep in mine," Miley said.

"Oh, joy," Lilly replied. "I haven't slept in Miley's room before!"

"Don't be sarcastic, Lillian," Miley said.

Dad gave each of us a glass of milk. When we finished, we washed our glasses and went upstairs to get some rest.

It feels great to be home.

(**A/N: **The last chapter is this, but wait, there's more: I'll start writing the epilogue tomorrow. I'm so super sorry for updating late, but it was so hard to write because we had like two or more exams every day of this week! Well, enjoy! I'm working on two new stories and the sixth chap of _Seven Minutes in Heaven. _The first up-and-coming story is a oneshot songfic called _Underdog_, and yep, it's based on the Jonas Brothers song. I'm just so obsessed with them these days, especially Joe. It's about Lilly and what happens to her when Miley's cover is blown. Who can she trust? The second one is called _Just One Kiss_, and it's about Miley getting desparate for one kiss with Jake Ryan. Take note that all of my fanfics, for now, are taking place before the episode _People Who Use People. _In the story, Miley created wacky schemes to have her kiss with Jake, but ends up kissing a handful of other guys. Will she get her kiss, or will she settle for someone she's already kissed? Find out soon! Oh, and don't forget your reviews!)


	18. Epilogue

**The Epilogue**

_Miley's Point of View_

It had been almost a month since the camping trip. And I'm just so thankful to be back home.

"So," I told Lilly. "I was thinking of having a road trip to..."

"No thanks," Lilly replied before I could finish my sentence. She's been paranoid of long trips since the camp-out. And I couldn't blame her at all.

"You didn't let me finish," I said, recovering. "I was supposed to say that I was thinking of having a road trip to the mall."

Jackson scoffed. "Uh, Miles? That doesn't count as a road trip," he corrected.

Oliver and Jake snorted. I sat up off the couch and threw the pillow I'd been holding at it.

"Whatever," I said. "I'm going to Rico's Surf Shack. If you guys want to come, fine."

We ended up having Jackson drive us to the beach.

Lilly and I were talking when I saw this tall blonde figure. "Sean?" I whispered, particularly to myself.

"Miley, hey, earth to Miles..." Lilly trailed off when she saw the figure, too. "No way! Is that who I think it is?"

The guy finally looked our way. "Lilly? Miley? What are you guys doing here?"

Lilly and I came to give him a hug.

"We live here, duh!" Lilly said.

Jake, Oliver and Jackson, who were playing beach volleyball, turned to look at us.

"Oh, Sean, hey, man!" Oliver said.

Jake just nodded up to him to say hello. "What's up?"

"We just moved here," Sean explained. "So I guess I'll be spending some time with you guys."

"No way," Lilly said.

"Really?" I asked. "What about Bess?"

"We broke up, remember?" Sean replied.

"Hey, I have an idea," I said. "Why don't we go boating?"

"Hey, guys," a voice said behind us.

Becca Weller came strutting down toward us in a striped halter top and skinny jeans tucked in boots. "What are you guys doing?"

"Hey, Bec," Oliver said awkwardly. After all, Becca had been his girlfriend. "Miley was just thinking of boating."

Becca looked down at Lilly and Oliver's interlaced hands, then at Jake's arm around Miley. "Are you guys..._together_ now?"

Lilly nodded. "Yeah, we are."

Becca turned to Sean. "And, uh, who are you?"

"Sean Parker," Sean replied, holding his hand out. "Nice to meet you...?"

"Becca Weller." Becca shook his hand.

From the way that they grinned at each other, I realized that Becca and Sean had potential as a couple.

"I know what you're thinking..." Lilly, ever the mind-reader, whispered.

I just smiled at her for my reply.

ooHMoo

Minutes later, we were in a small boat, looking down at the water, talking.

"How long have we been here?" Jackson asked, his voice sounding tired. He had been the one rowing.

"Ten minutes," Jake replied, looking at his watch.

I looked at Becca and Sean, who were trying to get to know each other better.

"Can we, like, go back now?" Jackson asked.

"I guess." Lilly dipped her pinky into the cool blue water.

We got back and rested on the sand for a while.

"This is getting boring," I quipped. "Let's get sodas in my house."

I went to lead them to my house but, to my surprise, it wasn't there. Even Rico's wasn't there.

Slowly, I began to realize the situation. "I hate to break it to you guys," I said, "but we're lost. In a deserted island, no less."

Everyone groaned.

"Again?" Lilly, Oliver, Jake and Jackson muttered at the same time.

Becca looked up at Sean for some explanation, but Sean shrugged.

"We can take the boat..." Jackson began, but he saw that the boat had floated away from the island. He slapped his forehead. "Oh, shoot!"

We were lost once again. And Dad's not here to help this time.

But we'll survive somehow.

I hope.

(**A/N: **Sorry if this was short, but it's actually the prologue to the sequel of Happy Campers, called Island Getaway. There, Miley and the gang get stuck on a deserted island. How will they cope? Watch out for it, and also _Just One Kiss_ and the upcoming chapters requested for _Underdog_. It's been fun writing this awesome story! Thanks for everything, even the, um, harsh criticism. I knew they were for the better!)


End file.
